A Time Out of Memory
by S.L
Summary: UNFINISHED Things are perfect for James Potter.. prefect, Marauder, Evan's 1 enemy.. until four strangers appear. They know more about James than he likes and he's determined to find out where they came from and why the one called Harry looks so much like
1. Two Potters

A Time Out Of Memory

by S. L

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1981:

James Potter, I'm going to kill you!" The familiar call awoke the sleeping Gryffindor, as usual, on the first day back from the summer holiday. After six years of the same rude awakening, the students were well used to it. Even the first years had heard about the on going feud between James Potter and Lily Evans.

"I love you too Lily dearest," was the answering call from the boy's sixth year dorm. James had been lying awake in his own bed for the past hour waiting for his rival to awaken to his newest act of mischief. It was just as he had imagined it to be.

Next to him, James' best friend Sirius Black rolled over, not the least bit startled by the wake up call. "What did you do to our darling this time, and without me, I might add?" he shot his friend a mock-angry look as he crawled out of bed.

Their other friend and dorm mate Remus Lupin sat up and pulled the blankets from his head as he watched Sirius' antics. Somehow the other boy had managed to entangle his legs into the twisted sheets, and fall to the floor in a flurry of feathers.

"Nothing terrible, I hope," Remus said as he shook his head hopelessly at his roommate. While James and Sirius never thought once while pulling pranks, and had no problem with rule breaking, their third friend, Remus, was always careful. He was the one that made sure all of their tricks were executed cautiously and without really hurting anybody (except Slytherins, of course).

James smiled brightly and hopped out of bed, giving Sirius a good natured push to the floor, just as he'd managed to dislodge his right foot. "Nah, nothing bad, she'll live." Changing the subject he looked over to the fourth bed. "Is Peter up yet?"

Sirius threw his bed sheets down to the floor with him, with a good natured grunt. "Him? Huh, he could sleep through anything," Sirius gestured to the fourth member of their group, a chubby boy, still in a very sound sleep. They could tell by the loud snores that issued from his bed.

Then the snores were muffled by the sudden pounding against the door that caused all three boys to turn and smile. They could just make out a muffled argument between the chattering voices of the sixth year Gryffindor girls. It seemed that Lily Evans quickly won, for it was her loud and angry voice that rang out next.

"You're lucky my friends took away my wand Potter, it seems now that I can't unlock your damn door!" James and Sirius snickered; Remus made a move to almost open the door, but stopped, reconsidering his options. No one wanted to face an angry Lily Evans, even when being helpful, for nothing infuriated her more than James. "Just let me tell you that the minute I see your ugly face, I'm gonna curse you so hard..."

A scream of protest followed the announcement, followed by several muffled cries. It seemed that Lily's captives had taken control once more.

"Sorry guys!" Anna, one of Lily's dorm mates, called out in a breathless voice. "We couldn't control her, we've got her wand for right now though, but James, I think you'd better take her warning seriously! She's just about had it with you, I think! You might want to stay away for a couple of days."

"Whose side are you on anyways?" A third voice retorted in a droll voice, this unmistakably belonged to Emily. "I wanna see her cream him- don't you? Besides, Lily is our friend and you shouldn't be consorting with the enemy!" Fortunately for the boys, Emily sounded merely amused, and not mad. When that girl got mad... well, she tended to have a temper worse than Lily even, and that was saying something.

Sirius bound towards the door and yelled happily through cupped hands. "Tell my most treasured Lily Billy, that we are all very astonished at James' horrifying actions and intent to kill him on the spot. He has disgraced the race of man as a whole and we will do anything to get rid of such a shameful- Marauder." He turned and winked at Remus, who smiled in return. "Anything for our darling Lily!"

Then, quicker than James, who was staring at Sirius in open mouth disgust, both Sirius and Remus leapt atop James. Remus laughed over James' squeals of protest, while Sirius called out to Lily in his most heroic voice. They tumbled around for a few minutes, and by the time they arose the three girls had gone.

"Disgraced the race of man as a whole?" James asked through the laughter. "Where the hell do you come up with this stuff Padfoot?"

Sirius shrugged, getting into another fight with his blankets as they had captured his arm in the fight. "Dunno, it just came to me. Perhaps I should be a poet?" A dreamy expression crossed his face, the sheets forgotten.

"If that's poetry, I'll kiss Snape," Remus said with a snort and began rummaging through his things. He looked towards Peter. "Shall we wake Pettigrew?"

They all exchanged looks and smiled. "Nah," they said in unison as the three friends began getting ready for breakfast.

~

The Gryffindors went about their first day of school, looking very sleepy indeed, after their abrupt awakening. In fact it was only James' group of friends, known widely as Marauders, that looked upbeat and cheerful. Peter, however, had not shone up for classes at all. It was rumored that he was still asleep in his dormitory, which believably, was a regular occurrence.

Other house members hook their heads sadly at the Gryffindors in their tired state, though the Slytherins were known to put in a few snide comments here and there.   
Though nobody, Slytherin or no, dared to utter a word to Lily all day.

James had gotten her good this time, payback for her prank on him, on the last day of school last year. Hear ears were literally smoking and her face was flushed with angry blotches on her cheeks. Her normally brilliant green eyes were now more colorful than a rainbow, flashing different colors, faster than you could follow. That wasn't the worst of it even.

Somehow James had managed to shrink Lily. She was now no taller than a house elf, in very baggy witches robes that looked like they belonged to a doll. Lily was so small that her friends were forced to carry her books all day and even her wand looked too heavy for her to hold. That fact was probably the only reason that James Potter was still alive by the end of the day.

James himself had been seen dodging the particularly wrathful girl all day. Somehow, he always managed to sit on the opposite side of her in class, and didn't even bother showing up for meals. All the knowledgeable students knew of course, that James had done something bad as usual. Those who were not so knowledgeable tilted their heads curiously whenever James threw himself into a darkened hall, wondering why he was trying to escape a house elf.

The teachers, too, had not bothered to say a thing about James' behavior, or even Lily's appearance. After six years, they were well used to the feud by now. Their young, but very strict Transfiguration teacher had looked at the two long enough to shout, "Potter, detention," before returning to the lesson. James had simply smiled and bowed to the classroom accepting their laughs proudly.

"Uh, oh Jamie boy," Remus remarked, sometime after class had ended. "You'd better run, Lily Evans at two o'clock." He pointed in the vague direction of a very angry looking elf that was just entering the common room.

It was after dinner and the two Marauders were sitting in the common room, working on their homework- for once.

James leapt up immediately from his seat in front of the fire and ducked behind the sofa, trying very hard not to laugh.

He didn't have to wait long, only a moment passed before Evan's voice sounded. He had to stifle a cry of delight though at the sound of her much squeakier voice. He hadn't paid enough attention to notice that this morning.

"Remus, where is that damned friend of yours?" She shouted exasperatedly. The sounds of a struggled followed.

"Dunno Lil,'" Remus answered, though he too seemed to be hiding giggles. "Need help getting on the couch?" James nearly burst out laughing at the image of a little Evans struggling to reach the high Gryffindor couches.

"Yes!" Was the reply, then, "Honestly Remus, this stupid spell better ware off soon, or I'll kill him! Hell- I'm gonna kill him anyways!"

"Oh come on Lily, you've done worse to him."

"I have not!"

"Yes you have!"

A pause.

"Fine, but that's going to be nothing compared to what I am planning to do to him after this damned spell ends."

"What's that Lily?"

"I don't quite know yet, but it's going to be huge!" Evans laughed evilly. "Well goodnight Remus, I think I'm just going to finish my homework in my dorm. Tell me if you find bigheaded Potter though!"

James had only to wait another minute before Remus' head appeared over the couch and smiled. "She's gone, and might I say that I think I should be owed thanks for my splendid work. I could have told her where you were and ensured myself a good hour's worth of entertainment."

Laughing, James scampered back to his seat, ignoring the stares of his other housemates. "Oh, that was classic, but please, you've got to tell me how hilarious it was seeing Evans' trying to get up on the couch!"

Remus' laughs joined his friends. "Oh it was priceless, but don't tell her I thought it was funny, or I'll be joining you in the graveyard."

"Really Moony, I don't see why you two are friends, I couldn't put up with her for a minute!"

"Really Prongs, I don't see why you two aren't friends. You're more alike that you think."

James stopped laughing, as far as he was concerned, that was a matter not to be taken lightly. "Friends? With Evans?" he snorted, regaining his usual joyful demeanor. "I'd sooner marry that girl before become her friend!"

Marriage, my dear partners in crime?" Said a familiar voice as Sirius bound up to the boys. "Now which one of my mate's is getting married? Who's the lucky dame?"

Remus opened his mouth to inform Sirius, but James intercepted him. Once Sirius got an idea in his head, it stayed there. If he knew the joke was about Evans and him, Sirius would never let him live it up.

"Nothing Padfoot, we were just planning our next adventure. Full moon's in a week you know." James smiled to complete the story. Remus looked tolerant and unreadable, it was the way he always acted when his lycanthrope was mentioned.

Their friend looked more hurt than ever. "Without me? How dare you?" Sirius' lip quivered. "Just because of that, I don't think that I am going to tell you my good news." Then he turned pouting; his head thrown back and his lip out, eyes screwed shut tightly.

That statement got the other's attention immediately. "What good news?"

"Nope you've gone and hurt my feelings. You don't deserve my information." He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. Altogether Sirius Black looked like a sullen child; James could almost laugh at his best friend, but decided that he wanted to hear the so-called good news first.

He poked his friend. "Don't be like that Padfoot, old friend, we were waiting for you to show up- honest!" Sirius opened one eye and glared at his friend. "Tell us the news of I'll show that picture I've got of you, to the entire school!"

Sirius gasped incredulously. "You wouldn't dare!"

James nodded grimly.

"Fine," he said resuming his usual nonchalant manner, and plopped on the couch. "The Defense teacher's quit; said that he finally had enough of this place."

Both of his friends frowned. "Professor Brooks?" Remus asked. "But it's the first day back, why would he quit today? I mean he always had seemed like a bit of a head case, but really, he could have only had one class already."

Sirius looked away innocently, but James saw right through him. "Sirius, what did you do?"

His friend looked up and grinned. "Nothing much, but I'll accept your thanks."

~

Twenty years later in the year 2001, in the very spot where Sirius, James, and Remus were joking, three other such students were also talking:

"So what is that thing Harry?" Asked the girl who had particularly bushy hair, but an otherwise composed disposition.

She was talking to a boy with messy black hair and glasses. The boy shrugged at his friend's question. He looked extraordinarily like James once had so many years ago. "Dunno," he said. "It came at breakfast when you were at the library. Dumbledore says it shouldn't be dangerous, but he wouldn't touch it."

"What did Sirius- er, I mean, what did Snuffles say about it?" The second boy asked. He was tall and lanky, with flaming red hair and a number of freckles sprinkled across his face. Unlike the girl he stood next too, he was in complete disarray. He was disorder, from his dusty robes to his untied shoes.

"He took a look at it, but couldn't get it open. He said he'd never seen anything like it," was the short answer.

The girl considered this for a moment while the red headed boy took the thing in his hands and examined it. "You didn't show this to anyone else did you?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, no one seemed to notice its coming at breakfast. Then I went straight to Dumbledore. I only happened to see Snuffles on my way back here, and then you two showed up."

"I dunno Harry," the second boy said fearfully. "What if its from... You-Know-Who?" He ended in a hushed voice.

Unlike most people, when discussing the fearful Dark Lord, Harry looked calm. "I don't think it's from him. It doesn't really seem to be his style. First of all, Hedwig delivered it, and second, it hasn't tried to kill me, or transport me anywhere- yet. He's more of an immediate kind of person."

The red headed boy passed the box to the girl. "Here Hermoine, see what you think of it."

Hermoine ran her hands over the thing, looking for a clasp, but finding nothing. "I haven't a clue as to what it could be. Though I'd believe Dumbledore Harry. He's usually right, and we can trust him." She pursued her lips. "Even so, maybe you'd better hide it away, just in case it's a port key or something." The girl nodded finally. "Yes, that's what should be done. Just run it up to your dorm so that we're not late to Transfigurations. McGonagall will have a fit if we're late."

"Thanks Hermoine, Ron." Harry said, meaning his thanks. He was so grateful to have such good friends. "You two go on to class, I think that I'm going to go to the hospital wing first," Harry said rubbing at his temples.

Hermoine immediately looked concerned. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Not your scar is it?" Ron put in, sounding worried. Already he was beginning to glance about the room nervously as if expecting the Dark Lord to show up at any second.

"Nah, it's nothing serious really. I just have a bit of a headache is all. Go on then," Harry gave his friends a reassuring smile and watched them leave the empty common room uneasily.

Harry was very fond of his friends and wanted to follow their advise, but there was something about the box... Dumbledore really hadn't been any help; he hadn't managed to stop the uneasy feeling in his stomach, at least. Harry was sort of anxious too, the way he was right before a Quidditch match.

Sirius had done nothing, but worry him even more, if possible. He knew his godfather was safe under the powers of the polyjuice potion. He had been going around as Dumbledore's dear friend 'Sean Craley' since last May, but the guise still made Harry worry. All the teachers knew who he really was of course, and had been told the truth, but it still made him uneasy. What if someone discovered? No Harry's godfather hadn't done much more than upset him further, but as always, Harry was grateful for his help.

He really didn't think that it was Lord Voldemort either. Though the Dark Lord had plagued him for all of his years at Hogwarts, this just lacked the usual grandeur. No, Harry thought, this most definitely wasn't the Dark Lord's doing at all. At least, he desperately hoped it wasn't.

Harry Potter walked slowly up the dormitory steps to his room and sat down on his trunk, turning the box about in his hands as if looking for answers. Who could have sent it? What did it do? As he passed all kinds of thoughts through his worried head, he felt a nauseating tug from behind his navel, an all too familiar feeling. He barely had time to clutch at the trunk beneath him before all of his senses blanked out completely.

Little did he know that his two friends and his godfather, all of the beings that had come in contact with the box, were experiencing similar sensations.


	2. A Strange Day for Everyone

A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
In 1981, Gryffindor common room:  
  
"C'mon James, we've Quidditch practice in five minutes!" Sirius' voice rang out through the Gryffindor common room, making everyone around him wince. Someone even threw a pillow at him He was dress in his practice robes with his Cleansweep 200 slung over his shoulders.  
  
Luckily for the poor onlookers James came skipping down the stairs a moment later, otherwise they would have had to sit through Sirius' hollers again.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! I was just getting my broom, no need to get worked up!" James too was dressed in his practice robes, a Shinning Silver Arrow in his hands. His broom was one of his most prized possessions, it was fast sleek and top of the line.  
  
Both Sirius and James were beaters, working together seamlessly. James was also the team captain, and unfortunately he was always late for practice. The new teacher and head of house McGonagal was away threatening to take away the responsibility, but even she knew James was an excellent Quidditch player, and the best on the team. No body could replace him as captain.  
  
"Hurry up!" Sirius said exasperated. The rest of the team had already gone and he had been waiting for ten minutes for James to change. The friend in question merely smiled and followed the Marauder out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Hope McGonagal isn't watching practice again, if she sees I'm late again- I'm in for!" James rambled on, while taking the stairs at a run. "I hope she makes you captain if I'm bagged. That might not be so bad. After all- ohh!" James had just turned the corner to run head long into two unknown people who went sprawling to the floor.  
  
Sirius was no help as usual, he fell back in laughter leaving James to help the two up. "So sorry," he said. "Late for Quidditch practice you know. Guess I wasn't looking where-"  
  
"Harry!" Screeched the girl in a voice to rival Sirius'. She had rather bushy hair and a very stern look that reminded him of McGonagal. "You really should be careful! Besides, I thought you were going to the hospital wing?"  
  
James started at the girl as if she were crazy. For of course she was. "Harry? Sorry, but I'm not Harry. I'm James," he stuck out his hand. "James Potter."  
  
The girl didn't not take the hand, but the red headed boy butted in. "Harry stop joking around. Honestly, I think that box has gone straight to your head. Probably muddled your thoughts." He nodded knowledgeably.  
  
"Er- no really I'm James Potter. Not Harry, James."  
  
The girl lifted a hand to push away his bangs, though James thought this was a little too much. "Hey!" He shouted though neither seemed to be listening.  
  
"It's not Harry, no scar, did you see Ron?" The girl was looking quite frightened now. "Ron did you hear me. He's. Not. Harry!"  
  
The boy, Ron, was looking far more calm about things. He pierced James with a startling look. "Really is this some kind of a joke? If it is I think it's pretty sick. What if Harry were to see you? He goes here you know, and he'd flip out at the sight of you! Whatever you've done I suggest you change back now." He narrowed his eyes. "And you better damn well not be Malfoy with a polyjuice, or I swear-"  
  
"Malfoy?" Sirius recovered enough to help his friend out. "There was a Lucius Malfoy who left last year, a real prick he was. Slytherns too."  
  
All color drained out of the pair's faces. The girl was the first to talk. "Sorry, but what's the date, and where are we?"  
  
Sirius looked at her as if she was quite mad, but obliged anyways. "Well, you're in Hogwarts and the date is September fifth 1981." He smiled brightly. The girl fainted. Ron looked sick.  
  
"I think we just found out what that box did."  
  
~  
  
Harry awoke to find himself still sitting on his trunk in the sixth year's boy's dormitory, the box clutched in his left hand. Something wasn't right though. His trunk was not at the end of his bed, but in the center of the room, and nothing in that room looked familiar. There were only four beds, to begin with. One of which was occupied by a rather plump, rather loud sleeping boy. No one he recognized.  
  
Wanting to be rid of the box immediately he shoved it in his trunk and removed his invisibility cloak. He couldn't be too careful after all. Then he slammed his trunk shut, locked it, and slid it under the nearest bed.  
  
He walked around the room for a few minutes, looked at the window, and even into the common room. There was no doubt about it, he was in Gryffindor Tower, but not the way he was used to seeing it.  
  
What he say next nearly made his heart stop beating. A perfectly normal calendar lay open on someone's bed. The week of September the eighth was lay open with the full moon on September the ninth circled. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the calendar save one thing. The year at the top read 1981!  
  
That's what the box had done! It had sent him back in time, twenty years! No wonder his dorm looked all different! Though his heart had stopped a moment before, now it was beating twice as fast as ever. He took of out of the dorm and out of the common room at a dead run. Headed for the Headmaster's office, the invisibility cloak was still tucked away in his pocket safely.  
  
~  
  
James watched as the girl fell to the ground with an open mouthed expression.  
  
Ron looked up and started at James, not even looking at the girl. "Sorry about that mate. You just look so much like our friend Harry, that.. Well you see, some... people have been playing these tricks on Harry... um... dressing up like him, using the polyjuice and all that and we were just worried is all. No harm done I hope?"  
  
James had just been through some very peculiar moments, but he nodded anyhow. He supposed it made sense.  
  
"I'm Ron Wes... Westley, and the girl on the floor is Hermoine Grancer. Transfer students, we weren't supposed to arrive for another month, so you can see why she's so startled." She winked at Sirius. "Likes promptness and rules and is probably going crazy because she'll miss the Transfiguration test we had scheduled today."  
  
Not missing a beat Sirius took the initiative. "I'm Sirius Black and that oaf there who seems to have lost his voice is James Potter. Though you already know that."  
  
Ron took the offered hand and smiled uneasily. He seemed to be doing some quick calculations. Luckily before they could break apart Hermoine woke.  
  
"Ron?" She said weakly. "What kind of a bloody idiot are you? You can't even catch me before I fall to the floor? Now I've got a killer headache." She rubbed her temples gratefully. "Some friend you are."  
  
Sirius smiled at Ron, his eyes were twinkling dangerously. "Demanding thing isn't she?"  
  
"Shove it will you?" She shouted, trying to rise from the floor. "I've had about all I can stand today, and I will not be held responsible for my actions if just one more comment comes from your mouth!"  
  
Looking quite excited Sirius snapped his mouth shut and smiled at James. "Well, look at that," James said in a tone of amazement. "Someone finally got the idiot to shut up."  
  
The comment rewarded James a swipe from Sirius which he dodged. James turned back to the newcomers. "Anyways, sorry about all that and-"  
  
Neither of the two seemed to be paying attention to him. They both were looking over his shoulder in an urgent sort of way. Hermoine even pushed him out of the way.  
  
The reason came in the form of a black haired boy with glasses who looked extraordinarily like James. For his part the boy didn't even seem to notice James or Sirius. He immediately started talking to Ron and Hermoine, not even acknowledging them.  
  
"Dumbledore knew! That's why he wouldn't touch the bloody box! I've worked it all out. I touched the box, you, Ron-"  
  
"And Snuffles!" Ron added astonished. "Where was he when you last saw him? I don't think he'll realize as quickly as us."  
  
The boy shook his head. "He was on his way to the headmaster's office last I saw, but by the time the box took effect, he could have been done with his meeting. I dunno where he'd be then. So it wasn't from him after all it was from Dumbledore! I wonder why though? I mean I knew he was hiding something when I went to go and see him, you know the way he gets, like in our first year.. so anyways he was just like that, he knew!" The words tumbled out of the boy's mouth very fast. James started at him in wonder.  
  
Hermoine recovered first, by grabbing the boy's arm. "Harry I want you to meet our new friends," she spoke through gritted teeth, as if regretting the introduction. "Sirius Black and... James Potter. This is my cousin, Harry... Grancer."  
  
Harry turned around to face the two for the first time, and it was quite easy to see that he was very shaken. All the color drained out of his face, and he stared blankly at the two before fainting away on the spot to land in a heap on the stone floor.  
  
Hermoine and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
"You wake him," Hermoine said.  
  
"No you."  
  
"Nuh uh, you do it."  
  
"I did it last time."  
  
"So, I do it all the time."  
  
"I was in the hospital wing for a week!"  
  
"You went about it all wrong, besides he said he was sorry."  
  
"If I'm doing it all wrong then you do it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hermoine..."  
  
"Stop whining Ron and just wake him!"  
  
James cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Excuse me, but if it's such a hard decision, I'll wake him."  
  
This startled the two even more so.  
  
"Nope, we've it all under control," Hermoine said.  
  
"Yeah, we were just about to fix things ourselves, no need to bother yourself," said Ron.  
  
Something was up, James thought.  
  
Looking worried, Hermoine pulled out her wand. "You know what, I think we'd better just take him this way. To see Dumbledore you know."  
  
Apparently Ron thought this was a brilliant idea. "Of course that's what we were going to do! See Dumbledore!" Then his brow furrowed. "Is Dumbledore here Hermoine?"  
  
This idea had apparently not struck Hermoine, she too looked worried so Sirius decided to take action.  
  
"Of course Dumbledore's here. We'll show you to his office won't we James?"  
  
"We will?" James said. He was interested in knowing where theses guys came from, but McGonagal... "McGonagal will have a fit if we're late again."  
  
"McGonagal?" Squeaked Hermoine. "She's here?"  
  
James' best friend turned on Hermoine. "Unfortunately. We weren't able to get rid of her. She's head of our house, and tends to get- er... angry when we're late for Quidditch practice. Dunno why."  
  
"Don't worry about us though," James put in. "We'll just take you up to the headmaster and tell her we were helping out the new students. Here it's only a couple minutes away."  
  
Then James began walking away towards the gargoyle with Sirius, Ron, Hermoine and a floating Harry in tow. Indeed it didn't take long to find the office, but getting in was another matter.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs!" Was Sirius' input.  
  
"Cockroach Clusters!" Said Ron.  
  
"Pumpkin Pasty!" James guessed.  
  
Hermoine, however, thought about her guess for a moment before finally shouting out, "Lemon Drop!"  
  
The gargoyle snapped away in an instant. The boys looked at her.  
  
"Remember Harry saying something..." she muttered as she strode past them with a floating Harry. The boys followed her in.  
  
As they neared Dumbledore's office door, voice could be heard.  
  
"This isn't possible... can't be happening...no way..." One unfamiliar voice was saying.  
  
Then Dumbledore's voice answered. "Really, you must calm down and tell me all about it. I think I must know why you suddenly appeared in my office a moment ago. You must forgive me, for wanting to know, but it is very peculiar."  
  
Ron burst through the door without a word. "Snuffles, calm down please!"  
  
James was standing at the end of the group and it therefore took him the longest to get in. He was met with a strange scene. Both Ron and Hermoine seemed to be comforting a tall man with brown hair, who's head was in his hands. Sirius stood in front of them looking out of place and Dumbledore was walking around Harry and marveling.  
  
"A relative of yours Mr. Potter?" He said at last.  
  
This got the strange man's attention. "Potter?" He said weakly looking at James as if he was a ghost. "Oh god, this can't be happening. This isn't real. It's impossible."  
  
Hermoine led him to the couch and hugged him around the shoulders. "Shh Snuffles. I know... that's why Harry fainted. Just calm down. It is unbelievable, but it is real. It was the box. Remember?"  
  
The man ran his finger's through his hair, revealing a tired looking face with bright blue eyes. "I know Hermoine, it's just a little too much to take in all at once... I mean..." He looked up and pierced James with those blue eyes. "How's Harry?" He broke the contact and strode to the floating boy.  
  
"Er- about that Snuffles," Ron began. "He sort of fainted and neither one of us could bring ourselves to wake him up..."  
  
The man stepped back. "Yes well... I think I'll stay out of this. Perhaps he'd better wake up on his own... Yes that will do."  
  
"Now that things have calmed down, would someone like to explain things to me?" Dumbledore said patiently. No one was paying attention to him however. The three newcomers were glaring at James and Sirius in such a way that he knew they were unwelcome.  
  
"Right then- Sirius and I are late for practice, we'd really best be going," James tugged on Sirius's sleeve.  
  
The other boy snorted. "I don't wanna go Prongs, this is just getting good... Besides-" He didn't have a chance to finish as James yanked his friend from the office with a hasty goodbye.  
  
"Sirius they obviously wanted us gone, but that was awfully strange..." James said while they were running to a now very late practice. "Besides we're going to get a detention."  
  
"When has that stopped us before old friend?" Said Sirius panting. "I really- oh dear-" He pushed James' hastily into an empty classroom and slammed the door.  
  
Feeling quite angered, James picked himself up, righted his glasses and leaned his ear against the door.  
  
"How lovely to see you Lady Lily. It's a wonderful day isn't it? What brings such a fair maiden around these parts?" Sirius said comically.  
  
A steady voice answered, the tricks James had played on her had worn off after two days. She was now madder than ever, and he was careful to stay out of her way until she calmed down a little more.  
  
"Shut up Black. I'm in no mood for your ridiculous flattery. Where's your stupid friend Potter?"  
  
Sirius answered in a laughing tone. "That is for me to know and you to guess."  
  
"Well," Evans said in a tone that one might use when speaking to a child. "My guess is that Potter was the one you just shoved in that classroom there, oh so hastily. Hope he got a nasty bruise too."  
  
There was a sound of a little scuffle then the door opened and James was met by the face of a very pleased looking Evans. Sirius was lying face down on the ground with Emily sitting happily on his back filing her nails. Sirius looked absolutely delighted. Emily must have snuck up on him, he decided.  
  
James smiled, thinking fast. "Why Evans, what a pleasant surprise. I don't believe I was expecting you. I'm a bit busy at the moment, but perhaps you'll visit me later then.. alright bye now!" He smiled again and reached for the door to pull it shut again.  
  
With a smile on her face Evans placed her foot behind the door so he could not move it and whipped her wand out. She looked as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"Oh, not so fast Potter. I'm going to enjoy this... You see- ahh!"  
  
Sirius, late as usual, but still helpful as always, had recovered a hand from Emily and had used it to yank the feet from beneath Evans.  
  
"Get lost Prongs!" He yelled happily, while wrestling to keep a struggling Evans and a very angry Emily to the ground.  
  
"Thanks Padfoot!" James yelled back and took off down the corridor with his broom.  
  
"I- HATE... YOU-stop it- POTTER!" Lily roared, sounding very distracted.  
  
"Love you too Evans!" Was his answer as he rounded the corner.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
~Mel  
  
~starkitty  
  
~SArah  
  
~KittyKat 


	3. Expecto Patronum

A Time Out of Memory  
  
S. L  
  
  
  
Though James was very anxious to speak with the new exchange students, neither them, the strange man nor Dumbledore showed up for any meals. Until dinner the next night.  
  
James had spent a tiring day running from Evans. Everywhere he went, she seemed to follow him. The escape the night before hadn't been the only one. And even the teachers presence was welcomed after so long. After six years though James was used to dodging Evans, who's temper could flare up very easily after small 'harmless' little tricks of his.  
  
He didn't even sleep in his dorm. He had convinced his Head Boy brother to let him sleep in his dormitory. Daniel Potter was a Ravenclaw and despised the sort of mischievous trouble his brother got into. He was a good sport though and it was lucky for James that he had a good sense of humor. Otherwise his monthly Ravenclaw retreats from Evans would be very difficult indeed.  
  
So it was at dinner that James found himself in a very awkward position. Normally Evans wouldn't dare do anything to him in front of a teacher, being the goody goody that she was, but today... none of the teachers had shown up for dinner. Not a one. James being cocky and ridiculous as always had waltzed into dinner, expecting it to be safe.  
  
Ten minutes later he found himself trapped under the Gryffindor table dodging curses from Evans while the entire school laughed. He didn't mind really, actually he was laughing to. Never the less he was very grateful when Dumbledore's voice filled the hall.  
  
"Now, Miss. Evans if you think you could refrain from tormenting Mr. Potter for five minutes then I can make my announcement."  
  
"Sorry sir," said Evans bashfully.  
  
James watched as her feet retreated and poked his head out from beneath the table. All the teachers had arrived and standing behind Dumbledore were the three new students, and the strange man.  
  
"Thank you Lily. Now as I'm sure you are curious I'd best get on with my announcement." He cleared his throat. "I am happy to say that Hogwarts has three new exchange students to be made known. As well as a replacement Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Since somebody seemed to have driven the last one we had away."  
  
Sirius stood up on his bench and waved to the school. "I accept thanks in the form of food, money, my Transfiguration homework... whatever's at your convenience."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes well Mr. Black, I don't believe that will be necessary. With no more delay I would like to introduce Ron Westley, Hermoine Grancer and her cousin Harry Grancer. As well as our newest teacher; Professor Craley."  
  
Polite applause and a couple of groans followed Dumbledore's speech.  
  
He raised up his hands for attention once more. "All three students are sixth years and have already been sorted into Gryffindor. Therefore I am going to ask a few of our sixth year Gryffindors to show them around. I expect the rest of you to treat them with utmost kindness and show them the courtesy that is expected of all Hogwarts students."  
  
He looked at James, who was now taking his seat next to Sirius, and his gang. "Sirius Black, would you take the small responsibility of helping out Ron Westley?"  
  
Sirius answered with an appalled. "Do you honestly think I'd refuse?"  
  
"Miss Lily Evans, would you show Hermoine around and help her get situated?" Evans nodded, flashing her goody, goody smile at Hermoine.  
  
"Lastly James Potter, would you kindly assist out Harry Grancer?"  
  
James smiled and nodded, maybe now he'd get some answers to the peculiar questions that had been floating around his head for the past day.  
  
"Good, well then I bid you all a goodnight!" With that he turned around and strode out of the room again, leaving the new arrivals at the teachers table.  
  
Immediately the crowded hall burst in to whispers and people craned their next high to get a good look at the new students as they made their way down to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermoine went to sit with Evans and her friends, but Harry and Ron came to sit across from James.  
  
"Hullo then, good to see you on your feet again," said Sirius as cheerful as ever.  
  
Harry smiled weakly. "Sorry about that, bad portkey, I've been sick all day."  
  
"You look it mate," Sirius looked positively ecstatic over this. "Nearly as bad as Remus here." He nudge Remus who didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation at all. James didn't blame him, the full moon was in a couple of days and he was probably nervous as always.  
  
Sirius looked between Harry and James. "So are you two related or something?"  
  
Looking horrified Harry shook his head. "No!"  
  
James shrugged. "I don't think so, guess we juts look a lot alike." He too was extremely interested in finding out why Harry looked so much like him.  
  
"Nah, I don't like that explanation," Sirius smiled doggedly. "I say we tell everyone you're long lost brothers! Harry and James Potter!"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
Across the table Remus gave Harry and Ron a pitied look. "It's too late, once Sirius gets an idea in his head it sticks. You'll be forever branded as Harry Potter now. By tomorrow no one will even remember your real name." He smiled again and returned to his dinner.  
  
Sirius smiled again. "Harry Potter it is then!"  
  
~  
  
Ron and Harry hardly talked at dinner, then went trudging up to bed the moment they set foot in the common room. James didn't blame them though, they look as if they had been run ragged. Especially after having to sit through dinner with Sirius' non stop chatter.  
  
There was no Quiditch practice that day so James settled down in his favorite spot to begin some of his homework. He joked around a lot and didn't care much about breaking rules, but he was always careful with his grades. He wasn't a prefect for no reason, and besides, he was going for Head Boy and needed top grades.  
  
He was actually very smart in most subjects and whizzed through his homework faster than most, until he got to charms. He just couldn't figure out this summoning charm! After about the tenth failed effort he felt like snapping his wand in half, but ended up growling in disgust.  
  
"Trouble Potter?" Said the worst voice that could possibly fill his head right now. He didn't feel like messing with Evans right then. "Need some help there?"  
  
"Not from you Red." He said resorting to his old nickname for her. He turned around and found that she was now accompanied by a very harassed looking Hermoine. "You know Hermoine, you really don't have to follow Dumbledore's orders. I'm sure he didn't mean to stick you with Satan there, you can always just partner up with Remius or something."  
  
"Shove it Potter," was Evans' retort, Hermoine looked scandalized.  
  
James stood up menacingly. "What she can't talk for herself Evans?"  
  
"Like she'd want to talk to an pompous git like you!"  
  
"But she has no problem with annoying bitches like you?"  
  
"I know you did not just call me a bitch Potter..."  
  
"Hmm.. funny, I think I did."  
  
"Oh, that's it, I am so killing you. Would you like a fancy funeral? Or shall we just chuck you in the lake?" Evans was rolling up her sleeves now, wand already in hand.  
  
James didn't care, he too was holding his wand and was ready for all out war.  
  
"Listen-" then he felt his whole body go rigid- he couldn't move. Someone had put the full body bind on him!  
  
Evans too had similar treatment, she feel with him to the floor, stiff as a board.  
  
Hermoine stood over them looking murderous. Her hair looked even more frizzy than before.  
  
"No I want you both to listen to me. I may be new here, but as of right now I think your both infuriating pricks. Now you can argue about whatever the bloody hell you want, curse each other, even kill each other for all I care. But never ever again do I want to hear you arguing about me." She paused and reconsidered her last statement. "Or my friends for that matter."  
  
She took a deep breath, she now had the entire common room's attention. Even Sirius was watching in open mouthed surprise. Hermoine seemed to have calmed herself down a bit. "Now I'm sorry I lost my temper. I really do think you both are very nice people and I don't care if you want to argue, but really don't kill each other, it's not very nice."  
  
James rolled his eyes, she was talking about nice? "Okay I'm going to let you go now. Just please keep it down." She looked worriedly up to the boy's dormitories as if expecting to see somebody there. "You might wake someone with that racket..."  
  
Then looking very tired all of a sudden Hermoine released the spell and trudged off to her dormitory leaving a very quiet common room behind.  
  
James looked over at Evans who was collapsed on the floor beside him. "You heard her Evans," he said. "Shut up, you don't want to wake anyone, you 'infuriating prick.'"  
  
Evans shook with silent rage before resolving on slapping James across the face and following Hermoine.  
  
"She sure told you Prongs," Remus said shaking with silent laughter. Then slowly the entire common room was filled with giggles as everyone turned back to their own business. Only Remus and Sirius remained by him.  
  
James however fingered the red mark that was now appearing on his face. After all their years of fighting Lily Evans had never once hit him. Even the fight they'd just had was standard, not even their worst. Why hit him now of all times?  
  
"Earth to Prongs!" Sirius said waving his hand in front of his friends face. "Man what's up with you? Moony, I think he's experiencing withdraw. Maybe he had the hots for that flower girl?" He gave his friend a sly look.  
  
James snorted. "Honestly Sirius, I'd sooner kiss Snape than like Evans."  
  
Sirius laughed, but Remus didn't seem to be listening. "What do you think of Hermoine?" He asked with a dreamy sort of look. James and Sirius exchanged excited glances.  
  
"I dunno," said Sirius with a sly look.  
  
James caught on. "Personally I think she's a bit bossy, and a little too nosy as well." He thought this was partially true, though he gave Sirius a wink.  
  
"Besides her butts far too big," Sirius winked back. "Dunno who'd like her..."  
  
The response in Remus was immediate. "What are you talking about? You know you guys should talk about some of the girls you date! Big butt, nothing, she's perfect..."  
  
He suddenly realized what he'd just said and turned scarlet on the spot. "Oh god..."  
  
His two friends burst out laughing. "Oh you should have seen your face!" James gasped.  
  
"We were just kidding after all," said Sirius. "She's okay, what do you think Prongs?"  
  
James smiled. "Well she does have a big mouth," he held up his hands to Remus. "No, no I don't really mean that in a bad way. I mean... she speaks her mind?" Remus accepted this. "Why... you don't like her do you Moony?" He said falling back on the innocent routine again.  
  
"'Cause I think she's kinda cute... was thinking about asking her to Hogsmede this weekend..."  
  
Remus looked petrified. "Your kidding! You can't! I- was... I-" Then he smiled as he realized his friends were kidding again. "Okay... I think she's kinda cute..."  
  
More laughter.  
  
"Kinda cute?" Sirius spat. "Moony I was watching you! You were staring at her all through dinner!"  
  
Remus blushed. "Okay... I like her."  
  
"See," said James. "Was that so hard?"  
  
~  
  
James woke the next morning fully ready for his chaperoning duties. He hadn't asked any questions last night as Harry and Ron seemed very tired, but today he wanted his questions answered. Only Harry and Ron weren't there when he woke.  
  
Harry and Ron weren't even at breakfast, though Hermoine was. She ran up to him as soon as he entered the hall looking abashed.  
  
"Oh, James I'm so sorry about what I said last night I feel terrible."  
  
James had recoiled immediately, she sounded like one of the girls who were always following him around looking for a date. Remus liked Hermoine, besides she wasn't really his type.  
  
"I really shouldn't have spoken so rashly, and I just wanted to apologize, it really wasn't my place," James hesitated. Hermoine looked genuinely sorry. "Can we forget that and just be friends?"  
  
Now James was confused, he'd never had a girl talk to him that way. Like they weren't interested in him... well Evans wasn't, but she didn't count as a girl, Evans was an it. Hermoine though wanted to be friends? He'd never had a girl friend before. He decided he liked the idea.  
  
"Yeah sure, don't worry about it."  
  
Hermoine smiled in relief. "I've been such a prick, you must think I'm absolutely unbearable by now. I've just been so worried with Harry and all- " she waved her hands. "Just thank you for giving me another chance. I really didn't want to start off my first day with enemies."  
  
"Really, like I said, don't worry about it." James smiled and sat down at his spot a little away from Remus. He thought this was a good move, for Hermoine followed to sit next to him and ended up having to sit next to Remus as well. Now if he could just start them in a conversation...  
  
"Remus Lupin right?" Hermoine said to Remus, James could have hugged her. Now Remus couldn't get mad at him later for interfering! Things were going great!  
  
Leaving the two to talk James turned to Peter who was sitting on his other side. They had decided to be nice and wake him up today. Peter Pettigrew was the forth member of the Marauders. James would never tell him, but he didn't really like Peter all that much. He knew he was a great friend, and couldn't help the way he was, but he was a coward and boring and annoying at times and... the list could go on and on.  
  
"So Wormtail... what's up?" It sounded lame, but James couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
Peter looked absolutely delighted that James was talking to him. It wasn't often they had private conversations. Usual Peter just added one or two lame comments to conversations the other three Marauders were having.  
  
"Nothing much James," he said in a very squeaky voice. "How about you? What do you think of the new exchange students? They look like trouble to me."  
  
"I think they look nice." James said, glancing at Hermoine.  
  
Peter nodded. "Of course James that's just what I said! They look like wonderful people!"  
  
James rolled his eyes and decided that this wasn't a good idea after all. "You know what Peter I've just forgotten that I've left my... wand in my dorm. I'm going to need that today aren't I?"  
  
Then he left before Peter could offer to go with him or something equally annoying. He of course didn't forget his wand, but he had to get out of there. He didn't know why he had been so stupid...  
  
Deciding he better do something for the extra quarter of an hour he'd just given himself he choose to go to get to the Defense room early. It was their first class of the day and their first class with Professor Craley.  
  
When he arrived he found he wasn't the first with this idea. Harry and Ron were already there talking in low voices with the professor.  
  
"Um.. hello?" He said making all three of them jump. "Sorry to interrupt, I just decided I'd get here early for once..."  
  
Harry smiled weakly. "No problem, we were just talking about the curriculum."  
  
"Oh really," James said feigning interest. "What's planed for this year?"  
  
The professor cleared his throat. "Have you ever heard of the patronus charm? It's very complicated to learn, but can be a great service, especially in these dark times." His face became shadowed for a moment as if remembering some dark secret. Then he looked... almost frightened.  
  
"Nope," was James' answer. What else are we doing?  
  
The professor thought about this. "I think we are going to concentrate on spells this year to protect you from dark forces and even harm them. Though we'll mainly be working on the patronus, as I said it's very complicated. Very hard to learn as well. I'd be surprised if even half of you got it by the end of the year. Not very many witches and wizards can."  
  
"Oh..." James said, not at all interested, he wanted class to begin already. He would have liked the chance to talk to Harry and Ron, but not in front of the teacher. Luckily the bell rung a moment later and he had the excuse of taking his seat and arranging his things.  
  
After the seventh time of reading the same page in Dark Arts for Dummies by Simon Schwartz the rest of the class began filing in. Unfortunately they had this class with the Slythrins, but he was happy to see people anyway.  
  
Remus was the first of his friends to come in, with Hermoine he noted. both were chatting away happily and ignored waves from James and Harry. On their part James and Harry exchanged knowing glances and Harry winked.  
  
Sirius ran in the room just as the bell rang once more and Craley began to shut the door. The Marauder smiled mischievously at the professor before taking his seat next to James.  
  
"As many of you now know I am you replacement Defense teacher, Professor Craley. Now just to set a few ground rules," the class groaned, but he ignored them. "I'm not one for much homework," cheers," but I do expect you all to put your best efforts into this class. What you are learning now may not seem like much, but one day it could save your life or even another's.  
  
"As I understand it, you haven't covered many spells concerning Defense before, so that is what I have chosen to concentrate on this year. You shall be learning many difficult spells that I do not expect all of you to master. As I said before I only want you to put your forth your best efforts.  
  
"We will be beginning with the patronus charm. Does anybody know what that is?"  
  
Five hands shot up into the air. Hermoine, Harry, Ron, a Slythrin James didn't know, and know it all Evans.  
  
"Lily Evans," Craley called without hesitation, something James found strange.  
  
Evans too looked a little bewildered, but went ahead any how. "It's a repellant charm sir. That works best against dementors. While dementors are filled with misery and darkness, a patronus is pure joy and love. They counteract one another."  
  
Craley nodded. "Very good, does anybody else have anything to add? Go ahead." He said to Hermoine who was waving her hand furiously.  
  
"A patronus takes the form of what you most feel protected by, something you trust with all your heart. They are also very difficult to produce. It takes a lot of hard practice and concentration to manage one and there are many witches and wizards who can not. In order to summon a patronus you must think of a very happy thought, that makes you feel content. Which means some suffering from depression find it very hard to conjure one. Though when summoned a patronus will protect from most forms of evil, though as Lily said the dementor is the easiest to drive away as it is it's direct opposite."  
  
James was astounded. Hermoine had said it all very quickly without stopping for breath once. Besides she had rattled off more information that even Evans, who was usually long winded. Looked like Evans had some competition...  
  
"Very good Hermoine." Craley nodded. "Now as she said the patronus is a very difficult charm and I won't be expecting you all to take to it immediately. Most of you won't even be able to conjure one by the end of the year, though I expect you to know the theory."  
  
He clapped his hands together happily. "Now I'm going to partner everyone up for this project and then we'll have a demonstration to give you all an idea of what a patronus looks like."  
  
Pulling a very crumpled list for his pocket the professor smiled. "James Potter and Harry Grancer... Remus Lupin and Hermoine Grancer... Ron Westley and Anna Creet... Sirius Black and Emily Norton... Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape... Lily Evans and Arabella Figg..." James dozed off as Craley read off the rest of the names, though he was pleased with the groupings. It all worked out quite nicely. Besides, he was hoping to get a chance to talk with Harry, now that they were partners.  
  
He smiled at his new partner as he exchanged seats with Sirius. "Hey, hope your good at this stuff," he said as Harry pulled out his books.  
  
"I'm alright," Harry said with an inner smile. "I heard your prefect though."  
  
James flashed a smile. "Yup, I'm going for Head Boy as well."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get it..." Harry sounded very confidant.  
  
Craley cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, now that you've your new partners and new seats... and no, no switching now, these are permanent...we have a demonstration. Harry if you will."  
  
James was just as surprised as everyone else when Harry strode to the front of the room and pulled out his wand. He'd thought that Craley was going to do a demonstration, not a student! Especially after going on about how he didn't expect them to be so good at it.  
  
Surprisingly Harry was looking at James. There was a sort of worried look on his face James couldn't figure out. Then Harry sighed and muttered the spell almost lazily. "Expecto Patronum."  
  
A brilliant white light filled the room and a silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand. A stag identical to that of James' Animungi form.  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my work, it means so much to me and I'm so glad you like my writing. From your enthusiasm I thought you might like this next chapter early instead of being mean and posting it tomorrow, even if it is very late. Oh well, thanks especially to:  
  
~Mel  
  
~starkitty  
  
~SArah  
  
and  
  
~KittyKat  
  
again  
  
and too:  
  
~Jivanna  
  
~vmr  
  
~Athena Black (whoa you must have really lllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeedddddddddd it)  
  
~Lady FoxFire  
  
~Riauna  
  
Thank you so much again! And if you want me to E-Mail you when I post a new chapter then just say so in your review and I'd be happy too! 


	4. Getting to Know One Another

A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Harry stood in front of the room while his classmates ooed and awed. He wasn't paying any attention to them. He was watching his father James Potter. If he had been paying attention he probably would have noticed all of the Marauder's eyes on him, and the eyes of his godfather and friends' eyes on James Potter.  
  
But as it's been said Harry had eyes only for James. For his part James seemed to have briefly forgotten his surroundings. He looked calm, though a little forced and his eyes seemed to have glazed over as if he was staring beyond Harry. Or trying to see through him. Otherwise he didn't do a thing.  
  
Some of his classmates might have been curious as to why the new professor and student were staring at James Potter so, and why the lesson wasn't continuing. Well the smarter students were, such as Lily and her group, Severus Snape was happy to notice as well.  
  
The marvel died down slowly until the classroom was completely silent, waiting for someone to do something. Harry's godfather acted first.  
  
"You can see then that when a patronus is released a general feeling of protection and comfort is cast around the room." He turned to Harry, motioning for him to sit down.  
  
Harry obeyed, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from his father. His patronus, he noticed, had disappeared. James didn't move when Harry took his seat.  
  
Sirius Black/ Sean Craley went on, looking anywhere, but at the two Potters. "As I have said the patronus is very hard to conjure- I can't even make one! Though not impossible as Harry can. I believe I am right in saying though that it took Harry many hours of practice and dedication to this project to accomplish what he has. Now that you all have your partners I would like you all to help each other with our experiment.  
  
"To conjure a patronus you must follow these a few simple rules. Everyone must think of a happy though, something that makes you excited and proud to give base to your creation. Then with that thought still in your mind point your wand and with as much force behind your thought as you can yell- Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A silver wisp floated out of Craley's wand, who smiled. "At least I can get something! I'll be expecting that much out of you by the end of the year, even if you can't fully embody your creature. Now get to work!"  
  
Everyone turned to their partner and began discussing their happy thoughts, while others practiced pronunciation of the spell. James turned to Harry with a forced smile, though he noticed all the color had washed out of his face.  
  
Harry had been worried about performing his patronus, but his godfather had insisted. Said he needed someone to demonstrate and he was the only one who knew how. He had also said he had remembered, a sly trick, that when he was young Sirius Black in school that the new exchange student had conjured something of a likeness to James' form so therefore he had to do it. Eventually he had given in.  
  
"So since your the expert where shall we begin?" James said tonelessly.  
  
Harry licked his lips. "Well like the professor said you just need to think of a thought that makes you happy and-"  
  
"What's your thought?"  
  
Harry was a little startled. "Well... mine is my parents. The thought of seeing them again."  
  
"Again."  
  
Lowering his head, Harry answered, though his voice was very low. "They were killed by Voldermort when I was a baby."  
  
James shivered. "Don't say that name! Then he whipped his head around as if worried someone had been listening to them. "Where do you get off saying that anyway!"  
  
"Oh sorry I meant You-Know-Who. I forgot." Harry was a little surprised by his father's behavior, he didn't think he of all people would mind the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"Forgot? How do you forget a thing like that!" James looked astonished and outraged. Harry shrugged. "Sorry about your parents though, didn't mean to bring it up."  
  
Harry waited a moment. 'So what will your thought be."  
  
James shrugged. "Dunno, maybe winning the Quidditch cup or something..." At that moment, James looked anything but happy. He looked miserable.  
  
Probably thinking about me, Harry thought glumly, and why he's my patronus.  
  
They spent the rest of the period in an uncomfortable silence while James tried the charm out a few times. By the time the bell rang for lunch Harry was all worked up over his father. Worried about what he'd done. He wasn't surprised then when the Marauder's ran straight to James and Harry's friends ran straight to him.  
  
The three went up to the professor's desk and waited while the class filed out, the Marauders somewhere near the back talking in low voices.  
  
"Snuffles are you sure I should have done that," Harry said worriedly once the room had emptied. "He looked really upset to me."  
  
Craley looked lost in thought, leaning back in his chair with his hands to his face. "My thoughts are all muddled, I think it might have something to do with being in one place and time twice over, so I can't remember to clearly. I remember though that James was really upset... he thought you were going to get him in trouble... then something happens, I can't remember what, and you two are great friends. I think you might have said or done something... I dunno. It will take time though, just be patient."  
  
Harry nodded to his godfather. "Thanks Snuffles, I trust you." Then he turned to his friends. "Listen you guys I think I am going to go up to my dorm to think, I'll see you in Divination!" Putting up an 'everything's okay' look he'd become an expert in he backtracked to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He'd encountered no one in the halls and the fat lady let him in without a fuss. Though when he was literally leapt on upon his entrance, he was quite startled. Unfortunately when he became quite startled (he thought his attacker was a Death Eater, as it had happened to him so often) he through a very powerful stunning spell at it.  
  
Unlucky for him, it did not turn out to be a Death Eater, but a girl with raven hair pulled back in a braid and a pretty face. He recognized her a Emily from class.  
  
"Potter, what the hell have you done!" Said an enraged voice from behind him. He cringed. She didn't know she was his mother, but he still felt like he was being punished by Mrs. Weasley, the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had.  
  
He bent down to the girl with Lily. "Sorry, I guess you could say I'm easily frightened... Here let me help." He reached for his wand.  
  
"James Potter you've done enough already," was the almost tearful reply as Lily pushed his hand out of the way. "Just get out of here before I do something you'll regret!"  
  
He was about to leave when he realized something. "Wait- you think I'm James Potter?"  
  
She didn't even look at him, though he caught her muttering about crazy boys.  
  
"I'm not though, I'm Harry Grancer, I'm new remember?"  
  
Lily looked at Harry in a whole new light. "Oh my god I'm so sorry about that, Potter's always doing stupid things, though this wasn't that much better I must say."  
  
"I'm really sorry, I was just startled, besides I can fix it." He held up his wand.  
  
Smiling gratefully Lily nodded. "Thanks, I dunno how to wake her up, what did you do?"  
  
"Let's put her on the couch first..." he bent down and picked up the tiny girl and carried her to his destination. She was pretty light, and all that Quidditch practice had paid off. "It was a cross between a sleeping spell and a stunning spell. Not really painful- just- tingly. It's designed to knock your attacker out."  
  
Lily arranged the pillows around her friend and turned to Harry. "If it hadn't just been used against my best friend I'd be impressed. Now fix her."  
  
Her son nodded and pulled out his wand once more. "Eneverate!"  
  
Instantly Emily woke up sputtering dreadfully. Harry didn't catch any of the words, but she looked deadly.  
  
Lily soothed her friend. "Shh, relax Em... everything's okay."  
  
"I'M GOING TO- cough- KILL POTTER!" She struggled to get at Harry who backed away. He could deal with Death Eaters, but enrage teenage girls?  
  
Desperately Lily held her friend back. "It was an accident and it's not Potter- it's Harry Grancer! Remember? The exchange student. You even said how much he looked like James?"  
  
Calming down, but still fuming Emily nodded. She sat back down. "Don't ever do that again."  
  
Harry stepped forward once more," only if you promise never to jump out at me again. You're lucky I only knocked you out. It could have been much worse."  
  
She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Fair enough. We were both wrong. I though you were Potter though, we still owe him for that... trick he played on Lily."  
  
"Really I'm sorry about all that," Harry smiled. "So what are you doing in the common room at lunch anyways?"  
  
This time Lily answered. "Forgot my Divination book. You?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to have a moments peace..." He laughed. "So much for that!"  
  
The girls laughed with him then Lily said. "Sorry, we haven't really told you who we are yet. I'm Lily Evans, and that's Emily Norton."  
  
"Harry Grancer, renamed Harry Potter by Sirius Black." Harry said then laughed. "Apparently once he gets an idea, it sticks."  
  
Lily laughed too. "Oh I was known as Lady Lily for years. He finally cut that out, but he must have a million other names for me as well." She frowned then." Sorry about getting stuck with Potter's name though, it's really too bad."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Emily butted in. "Everyone knows how much Lily Evans and James Potter hate one another. The feuds been going on since the train ride first year, if you'd believe it! No one hates each other more."  
  
For some reason Harry smiled, as if he knew a secret. "I have a feeling that won't be for long."  
  
~  
  
James was feeling pretty shocked over the episode in Defense. his friends comforted him though, and told him not to worry about it. Sirius said it was a coincidence, but James wasn't so sure. Something wasn't right about these exchange students.  
  
Everyone was talking about their last lesson over lunch. Apparently a lot of people thought it was a really cool spell, though James wasn't too happy with it. No one in their class had even managed a thing.  
  
There was also a lot of talk about Harry. All the girls were talking about how cute he was, how smart and obviously talented. The boys were wondering where he came from an dif he'd help them out with their patronus'. Everyone wanted to know something about him. There was also talk about the other exchange students. A lot of the girls thought that Ron was very handsome and fights broke out over how was better. Harry or Ron. A few boys were also talking about Hermoine, some thought that she was a know it all, while others (like Remus) thought she was very pretty.  
  
Sirius was going on about how the girls didn't think he was as beautiful anymore and remarking if they thought James was hot, since Harry and James were 'brothers'. James had knocked the side of his head, he wasn't in the mood for his games.  
  
"You know Jamie," Sirius was saying on their was to Divination. Remus had Ancient Runes and Pettigrew had Muggle Studies. "I really don't think there's anything to worry about with Harry. He seems nice enough to me, besides he's a Gryffindor. The whole patronus thing was probably just a by chance. It probably represents... an old pet or something."  
  
"A pet?" Was James' answer. "I don't think so Padfoot. Your right about him being okay though. I mean he seems trustworthy, but he's so... mysterious. We don't know anything about him, other than his name really."  
  
Sirius grabbed James' arm, tightly. "Ow Padfoot! Wa-" He caught where his best friend was looking. Three people were walking in the hall in front of them. Evans and Emily, and in between them was Harry. Harry who was laughing and looking as if he was rather enjoying himself.  
  
"Does he know who he's talking to?" James asked. "That's Evans!"  
  
"Ewwies," said Sirius in a very girly tone. "Your twin likes Lily Billy!" He danced around in a circle as if trying to rid himself of invisible germs.  
  
James smacked him again. "He does not like her... they're just talking... I bet it's Emily he really wants to talk to. Evans is just getting in the way. Yes, that's it. Oy Potter!" He called the last bit to Harry and was happy to see he was met with a wary smile.  
  
Evans' looked ready to kill, Emily looked enraged, Harry looked happy.  
  
"Hello!" He said, making the girls stop and wait for the two Marauders.  
  
Evans pulled on Harry's arm. "Harry don't you think we should go now?"  
  
James smiled. "What so I'm not allowed to talk to Harry any more? After all it's my duty to show him around the castle. You were to take care of Hermoine... who is where by the way?"  
  
Evans drew herself up. "She went with Remus if you must ask."  
  
"Did she?" Said Harry with curiosity. "That's interesting."  
  
"Oh well," James said. "Harry you can come with us now, bye Evans, run along now."  
  
Looking ready to kill, Evans' tried to leap on James. Luckily Harry caught her and pushed her back.  
  
"Really Lily, calm down. You should know not to leap on strangers, something could happen." Surprisingly Harry winked.  
  
Even more surprisingly Lily giggle. "Yeah sure Harry, fine then I'll see you later. You've still got to teach us that spell."  
  
Emily smiled and grabbed Lily's arm. "Library at six good?" Harry nodded and waved as they left.  
  
"Ewwies," Sirius said dancing around again. "James I was right! I was right!"  
  
Harry looked curious. "Right? About what?"  
  
James tried to shut Sirius up, to no avail. "You like Lily!"  
  
Looking appalled Harry took a step back. James was glad to see he looked thoroughly disgusted. "I most certainly do not! I was just talking to her after all!"  
  
Sighing in relief James rewarded himself with two strange looks. "Sorry I was worried there for a moment. I didn't think anyone could like Evans."  
  
Harry smiled. "So do you have Divination next too?"  
  
"Yup," Sirius nodded. "A bunch of rubbish if you ask me, but an easy grade!"  
  
Laughing Harry said that he agreed.  
  
"So," James said as they began walking once more. "What school did you transfer from."  
  
All color drained out of Harry's face. "Er- nowhere in particular. They don't really like us talking about things like that." James nodded, but he thought this was very weird.  
  
"Play Quidditch Harry?" Sirius asked, predictable Sirius.  
  
Harry nodded. "This would be my sixth year as seeker and second year as captain if I was still at my old school."  
  
"Captain," James said. "I'm captain for our team, me 'n Sirius are beaters."  
  
Harry didn't look surprised. "I know."  
  
"What kind of a broom do you have Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
Looking torn Harry started to answer then snapped his mouth shut. Well," he said after a moment. "The broom I have isn't really on the market- yet. A prototype I guess you could call it."  
  
"Cool," was all Sirius had to say as his head disappeared up the stairs to the Divination tower. Harry and James followed them. Harry joining up with Ron, and Sirius and James sitting together.  
  
They only had to wait a minute before their teacher showed up. Professor Hayden, an old bent over witch with piercing eyes and a reputation for being a fake.  
  
"Good afternoon class. I foresaw knew students among us today. Will they please stand?" Harry and Ron stifled laughter and stood. "Ah yes, Ron and Harry. All is known to me."  
  
The whole class was chuckling now as the professor began to circle her new students. "Your past is very clouded, young ones. Though your future tells of our past. Both of you are not whom you seem to be and you," she moved forward to hold Harry's chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You my dear are quite special aren't you. You are the one who decides all of the worlds future, but you know that don't you. You have a hard life to come, though what you've been through already does not even match what any of us have seen.  
  
"We are expecting great things from you Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter's a little shorter than the others, but this just seemed like a good place to stop. For upcoming chapters you'll learn a little more about the Marauders, there will be more tricks between Lily and James, Voldermort may make an appearence as might some other familiar characters, and will there even be a romance for Remius and Hermoine perhaps? Someone asked what the deal was in the second chapter when no body wanted to wake up Harry. I know it's weird, but you just have to stick with me, everything will be explained in it's own time. For now thanks to everyone who red my story and for these people for reviewing:  
  
~she-who-must-not-be-named  
  
~asian.dream  
  
~sweetgirl  
  
~Riauna  
  
~Sarah  
  
~cleary  
  
and  
  
~vmr  
  
Thank you all again and remember, the more good review I get the more motivated I am to keep writing!!! 


	5. He Strikes Again

A Time Out of Memories  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
James watched in boredom as Professor Hayden went on with his stupid 'visions'. He was famous for being a fraud, everyone knew that divination was a very unreliable branch of magic. Well, everyone, but Professor Hayden.  
  
So James watched as Ron and Harry got their fortunes. For some reason though Hayden seemed particularly interested in Harry. Even Harry looked surprised and uneasy when Hayden said great things were expected of him. A little unusual from the usual deaths Hayden usual foretold, but oh well.  
  
Though he had called Harry, Potter. James wasn't really startled by that either. Sirius had disappeared last night for a while, probably circulating the rumor that Harry was James' long lost twin. It was just the sort of thing Hayden would eat up too. James would have to tell Harry later, not to worry about it. The poor boy looked distressed.  
  
James still hadn't gotten over Harry's patronus, but he decided to put it out of his mind for right now. He'd think on it later. For right now he'd concentrate on keeping the new exchange students away from Evans, she always hated it when he muddled up her affairs. He thought it was highly amusing.  
  
Hayden let the two new students take their seats and began lecturing about something or other while James dozed off again. Evans was something else on his mind.  
  
He could see her out of the corner of his eye writing notes to Emily, who sat next to her. The way the sun filtered through the window and settled on her shinning hair looked perfect, almost pretty. Almost. No body could think Lily Evans was pretty.  
  
Of course this wasn't true, Lily was very pretty in most guy's opinion. Just as much as James was handsome in most girl's onion. James refused himself to think so. Lily was Evans to him, the girl he'd hated since first year. The girl he played jokes on, teased, and got into trouble. The girl he hated and who hated him in return.  
  
She'd never be anything more.  
  
James sat up startled. He'd almost felt a little sad at that thought, but... nah. Evans was Evans, nothing more than that.  
  
He watched her warily. It had been five days since that first trick, and still she hadn't done anything. They usually played tricks on each other everyday, but there hadn't been anything. Whatever she was planning must be big, he thought, really big. He of course couldn't do anything to her until she did. Their relationship sort of had unmarked rules. Neither had ever arranged them, but they both knew they existed.  
  
They would never really hurt them, nor do anything to get them in serious trouble. Nothing terribly embarrassing was ever done either, such as the use of love and truth potions which could turn disastrous. Then neither of them ever played a trick out of turn. It went Lily, James, Lily, James, Lily, James or James, Lily, James, Lily, James, Lily. You didn't get two turns in a row. Most all their tricks were played at night, too. It was just easier that way, and it was the way everything had started. The last rule was probably James' favorite and least favorite rule in turn. Ever since second year the two rivals had begun placing everlasting spells on their tricks. Making it so that even if the tricker or trickee wanted to reverse the spell they could not until the spell ran it's course. It was good then that the pranks didn't last more than a day or two at most.  
  
He didn't know why those rules and probably more existed, but they were just there. They'd always been there.  
  
He sighed and looked away. Evans was Evans and she'd never be anything more...  
  
~  
  
Harry felt himself shaking as he sat down. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't have told anyone about what they had discussed the other night, but that was just too unnerving. Perhaps this teacher wasn't a fraud like Trewlany, but a real seer... that was too good of a prediction to just be a guess. Besides she had called him Harry Potter, not Harry Grancer.  
  
He peered out of the corner of his eye at James. He seemed completely at ease though bored. He had his eyes on Lily. Trying to look inconspicuous of course, but Harry could still see it. Perhaps they did like each other a bit already...  
  
So at least he hadn't bothered James again, and no one else in the room seemed to have noticed. Sirius' story must have traveled around fast than he had guessed, which right now seemed like a very good thing.  
  
Ron was red, as he usual was after being embarrassed or disturbed. He kept glancing from James, then to Harry, then back again.  
  
"You'll just draw attention to yourself like that." Harry whispered to his friend low enough for no one else to hear him.  
  
Ron sat up straight and stiff as a board after that. Harry returned to his thoughts.  
  
He still didn't know who had sent him the box, he'd decided that it wasn't Dumbledore after all. The headmaster had probably not said anything because he had remembered, not because he had sent it. No, it came from someone else. Only one other question remained then. Why?  
  
He had been careful so far not to alter anything that could effect the future, well, except for his minor disturbances. Was he simply sent here to get to know his parents? Or was there something more?  
  
Harry sighed and decided that this was a very curious business indeed.  
  
~  
  
"Consider yourself dead Lily Evans!" Was the cry that awoke Harry the next morning.  
  
He was glad though, he'd been having a nasty dream about the day his parents died. It had been reoccurring ever since he'd come to this time.  
  
Ron sat up in the bed next to Harry's. "Wha-?"  
  
"No need to worry guys," Sirius said in his usual cheerful manor. "It seems Lady Lily has finally decided to pay Jamsie boy back!" He looked positively delighted.  
  
"Back?" Said Harry startled. James was no where to be seen, though Remus was sitting up in his bed chuckling merrily. Pettigrew was still asleep however.  
  
"Love you too Jamie darling!" Was the faint call that answered James' outburst.  
  
Then James' voice sounded through the room. "I hate that damn girl. She is so dead." He sounded sulky, though he was no where to be seen.  
  
Remus laughed. "You knew she'd get you sooner or later, and it's your own fault for coming back to the dorm so early. You really should have stayed with Daniel a little longer."  
  
"Daniel?" Ron asked, but no one answered him.  
  
"What did she do this time Prongs?" Asked Sirius looking around the room for his friend. "Turn you invisible- or is that your own doing? I only hope it doesn't wreck our plans... for tonight." He gave Remus a wink.  
  
Of course, Harry thought. tonight was the full moon. They'd be going on one of their escapades tonight.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot!" Was the reply. Still James was no where to be seen.  
  
Remus crawled out of bed. "Really James this is childish, just show yourself and get it over with. Besides, you don't want to give Lily the pleasure of embarrassing you do you?"  
  
"No!" Was the immediately answer.  
  
Sirius wrinkled his nose. "No what? No you won't come out, or no you don't want Lily to be happy?"  
  
"Both!"  
  
Remus laughed. "I'm afraid you can't have both, so just come out."  
  
Harry tried to contain his laughter as James appeared, probably the invisibility cloak, he thought. Sirius and Ron weren't as successful though. Both fell of their bed in fits of laughter. Remus just smiled and said, "see was that so bad?"  
  
James Potter had grown a foot over night, he was now taller that the doorways, he'd need to stoop to get through. His new growth spurt also caused him to thin out. He looked like a walking toothpick. The tips of his hair was been died bright pink to match the giant pink donkey ears that now grew out of his head. A pink tail had also been added to his appearance along with two long, thick front teeth that hung out of his mouth. Across his forehead 'LOSER' flashed in a rainbow of colors.  
  
"I HATE THAT GIRL." Was all James managed to get out. It looked like he was having a little difficulty talking with those teeth, but he managed.  
  
That was too much, James' other two friends burst out laughing on the spot, topping onto the floor to join the others. Then when Pettigrew woke up a moment later, demanding to know what was going on, they all just laughed harder. James looked completely un-amused.  
  
Minutes later Sirius burst from the room and his voice could still be heard as he ran across the tower shouting. "Thank you oh Lady Lily, the pearl of my eye, for delivering us this most sacred and hilarious gift!"  
  
The remaining boys laughed harder.  
  
It took longer than usual to make their way down to breakfast that morning. Firstly because every time they looked at James they began the laughter all over again, and secondly because every time they passed someone in the halls it would cause a major commotion.  
  
They passed McGonagal just outside the hall who couldn't even breath, she was laughing so hard. Remus had to pick her up off the floor and lead her away where she could calm herself down.  
  
Walking into the hall was the worst, at first there was a great hush as James appearance settled into everyone's mind, then the roar of laughter began.  
  
Harry was impressed at the way James was handling things. After acting like a sulky child in their dorm room he had become quite a good sport. Harry thought he was putting on a good face for the rest of the school, but he didn't know. James strode through the hall and took his regular seat with a wide smile on his face. He had waved to everyone in passing and had even learned how to waggle his ears in greeting.  
  
It took several minutes for the hall to recover then Dumbledore stood, whipping tears from his eyes.  
  
"It is good to know that some traditions are still being with held in the school even in these dark times and I am almost sorry to have to give Miss Evans a detention, but alas it must be done."  
  
Then he sat down and the laughter began again.  
  
James smiled one last time then turned to his table and grumbled. "I've got to get Evans back for this..."  
  
"Why do you keep yourself that way," Ron asked. "Can't you reverse the spells?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "They put the everlasting spell on everything they do, don't ya Prongs?"  
  
"Yeah, there's no way to reverse they spell... trust me I've looked."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances. "Yeah there is," said Harry at last. "Or at least it works for me."  
  
"Well, Harry that was that once, and Hermoine couldn't do it." Ron said.  
  
Hermoine, who had happened to be making her way to the table joined in the conversation, sitting between Harry and Remus. "I couldn't do what?"  
  
"That reverse to the everlasting spell that I found." Harry said.  
  
She shrugged. "I think that was just one of the weird things you do Harry, like the... um," she looked at the Marauders. "You know, the cloak thing? With your eyes? You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
Harry did, he had been able to see through invisibility cloaks since last year. Ever since the re-rise of Lord Voldemort many strange and new powers had been coming to him, that no body else could do.  
  
"Right Hermoine," said Ron. "I suppose it is just one of those things you can do Harry, but can't you still reverse the spells on James? Even if he can't himself?"  
  
The Marauders looked thoroughly intrigued now.  
  
"How come you can do these things Harry," Remus asked. "But we can't?"  
  
Harry shrugged, genuinely in the dark. "I dunno, I just can I guess."  
  
"So you can reverse the spells?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"I suppose I could..." Harry said doubtfully. "It will take me a moment though, there seem to be a lot of them." Then he pulled out his wand and ordered James to stand still.  
  
The method he had used to reverse spells was very peculiar. What he really had to do was put a spell on himself. A spell to enable him to see the essence of magic, so he could see spells. That was another thing that only he could do. He didn't know why, he just could. These new spells just came to him sometimes.  
  
And what a great many spells were on James. Magic, or spells looked like a faint shimmering net, colored for the type of magic they represented. All Harry had to do was use his was to find the catch of each string of magic and untie it. Once the string was unraveled the string of magic would disappear from it's harness and re-circulate through the earth once more.  
  
He was faintly away of the eyes on him as he worked, especially James'. No one other than Ron and Hermoine had seen him at this and it probably looked quite odd to the Marauders, in that it didn't look like he was doing anything at all. Just poking at James with his wand and trying to untie invisible knots.  
  
When he was finally finished he was awarded with looks of awe from all of the Marauders.  
  
James took a look at himself, he was completely back to normal. His face burst into a smile. "Cool! How'd you do that Harry?"  
  
"Like I said, it's just a weird spell that I learned. I've tried to teach it to other people, but no one else can seem to do it." He looked at his wand. "I think it has something to do with my wand..."  
  
"Well whatever you did," James said. "I'm glad you did it, though Evans will have a fit when she sees me like this..."  
  
And indeed she did. When James walked into Transfigurations looking perfectly normal she didn't know what to think.  
  
Harry walked as his father walked straight up to his mother's desk and leaned on it casually. "Like the new look Evans? I didn't think you did a very good job, so I decided to change it back. Perhaps you need a little practice with your spells before you try to mess with me."  
  
Harry snorted and took a seat next to Ron. "He acts as if he did something, when I did all the work!" He was smiling and wasn't mad in the least, but found James' manner to be very amusing.  
  
Lily sputtered as James smiled at her, looking horrified. Harry resolved to talk to her after class and explain to her what really happened.  
  
McGonagal stood up before the class ready to begin. "It's very nice to see you back to your normal state Mr. Potter, but would you please take a seat?" James smiled and obliged. "Thank you. Now today we will- yes Headmaster?"  
  
All heads turned as Professor Dumbledore's head stuck through the door. "Sorry to disturb your class Minerva, but I'm going to have to borrow the Potter... brothers." He smiled weakly through his grim mask.  
  
McGonagal nodded and sent them on their way.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledor nest to James in silence. Harry knew that look all too well. It could only mean one thing. Someone had died. Voldermort had attacked again.  
  
By the time they reached the headmaster's office Harry had worked himself up into a rage. James was naively curious.  
  
The moment the door slammed shut behind him, Harry began to pace.  
  
"He did it again sir, didn't he?" He cursed silently. "Muggle? Or wizard? What did he do? Who did he kill?" He was fuming.  
  
James perked up. "Who killed who?" He said sounding frightened.  
  
Dumbledore took his seat wearily.  
  
"Yes Harry you're right, Lord Voldermort has stricken again." He moved his tired eyes to James. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this James, but your father has been killed and your mother has been taken." He looked at Harry with worried eyes. "Which is where you come in."  
  
  
  
This is kind of an odd chapter and I'm not entirly happy with it, though I hope you like it. I'm sorry to leave thins this way. Just to let you know though, James' mother still lives and you will be meeting her soon! In later chapters expect meetings with Voldemort a small romance between Remus and Hermoine as well as the beginning of James and Lily. Tell me though- do you think they should fight for a while, or do you think that they should get together sooner?  
  
Thank you to everyone who read my story and especially to these people who reviewed.  
  
~Joe  
  
~Idah  
  
~Lily Potter  
  
~Gia  
  
~Salem  
  
~Riauna  
  
~alexia77  
  
~ILUVFRACK21  
  
~KittyKat  
  
~Jen  
  
~vmr  
  
~hermoinegc  
  
~Antigone  
  
~Time Twins  
  
~Jivanna  
  
~Anon  
  
~Caty  
  
~orla_potter  
  
Thanks so much for your reviews and if you guys don't already know I have another story along the same lines as this one called "An Unusual Journey" I began writing that one when I got the idea for this, and kept with this one. I posted both stories though to see what you'd think and it seems as if you like the other one better! I'll keep that in mind and hopefully I'll have another chapter for each by tomorrow. I try and stay on top of things and I guess it helps that I'm a fast typest and a fast writer... what can I say things just pop into my head and I type them down as fast as I can. So don't forget to read my other story and tell me what you think and which is better. If I continue with both they will probably have most of the same characters and the same sort of ideas, just a different sort of plotand outline.. I dunno how to explain it. THANKS!  
  
BTW if you want me to E-Mail you when I have new chapters up just tell me so in your reviews and I'll be happy to! Thanks again!  
  
Also sorry about the spelling mistakes I think I've fixed everything, but tell me if I haven't! 


	6. A Sad Day

A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Dumbledore had Harry's attention immediately. He leaned over his desk attentively, ignoring James' strangled sob. He knew how James felt, and after all that was his grandfather... forget that they had never known each other.  
  
Right now though he was interested only in Voldermort. After all, his grandfather was only one more Potter to add to his list. Harry wanted to make him pay.  
  
"What must be done sir?" He asked over James' soft cries.  
  
Dumbledore gave the elder Potter a sorry look then looked back to Harry. "Susan Potter is an Aurora and one of my members of the Order. James' father was neither of these, though a good man and a strong fighter. They really wanted Susan, they killed the spare."  
  
Kill the spare...  
  
Kill the spare...  
  
The words rang through Harry's head as they had since Cedric was killed. The night when Voldermort had returned. That awful night.  
  
"You see," Dumbledore went on, unaware the of what his words had stirred. "We don't exactly know where she has been taken. This has happened many times before, but since we have no inside operatives we do not know where Voldermort keeps his prisoners. Now that you're here however..."  
  
Harry swallowed. "You want me to tell you?"  
  
"If you would Harry." Dumbledore nodded. "I know we agreed that you should with hold information, but this is very important. Important for you, too I should think. Seeing as who she is. We need to know where he is, how many people should be guarding her, how long she has and any other information we can use to help her escape."  
  
Swallowing, Harry sat back in his chair. He hadn't wanted to think on any of this ever again. The time that he had spent as Voldermorts prisoner. It still hurt, he had tried to forget. Now however, he had to remember, to save his grandmother.  
  
For some reason his throat had closed up, but he managed to speak through that. "Alright, I'll tell you. Though call Taylor for me sir he can still fill in my gaps." Dumbledore nodded and left the room to find Harry's godfather.  
  
Harry looked down at his father who was slumped in his chair. "I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
"I can't believe it," James said, he hadn't cried much, though Harry could still see tears in his eyes. He looked more shocked than anything. "Why would he kill my father? He hasn't done anything to him. Why?" He turned to look at Harry.  
  
How Harry hated this. "It's all a game to him," Harry said looking away. "He doesn't care who is killed just so long as his actions reward him fear. He want to be feared, it's what he lives off of. His Death Eaters? I'd bet you that not a single one actually believes in what they are working for. They are cowards, every one of them, too afraid to fight for the light side.  
  
"In killing just one insignificant person, like your father, he doesn't reward himself with anything. Though in killing one hundred insignificant persons he gains uncertainty. For then other insignificant persons begin believing that their lives, too might be in danger. That unless they join the dark side then they too could be killed- or at least that's what Voldermorts hoping for.  
  
"But truly good people. They see his destruction as wrong, awful, and wish for the end to near. Good people, they are not cowards, they believe in what is right, and will fight for it with everything they've got, even if they know they are losing.  
  
"You have to be a good person James, because I know you are. You can't see this as a way that Voldermort has just gained the upper hand again, no, not at all. You have to see this as a reason to fight back, one more reason as to why Voldermort shall be destroyed."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "For he will be destroyed James, and I have a feeling that you shall play a large roll in his destruction."  
  
His father wasn't moving, simply staring blankly at Harry's desk. Harry began to hum then, it was a soft sounding song, though one that had always made him feel better. It was the song of the phoenix.  
  
Fawkes, hearing the song of his kin, perked up and trilled along with Harry, his head arched highly and his wings spread out. After another measure the phoenix flew from his perch to land on James' lap, still singing his song. Harry had stopped to watch.  
  
The bird continued his song, comforting, sad and beautiful all at once. Suddenly Fawkes quit his song and blinked his eyes once. Then one single tear fell from the phoenix's eyes and landed on James' clasped hands.  
  
"Thanks Fawkes," was the low reply. "Thanks Harry."  
  
Dumbledore and Taylor chose that minute to walk through the doors, the latter staring at James' with a forlorn look in his eyes.  
  
Harry knew that for some reason his godfather had chosen not to seek out any of the Marauders, or even speak to them other than short hellos or explanations in class. He didn't really know why the elder Sirius did that, but he thought that maybe he didn't want to get close to them again, that he didn't want to remember them. It all came back to Azkaban. No for the first time Harry damned Wormtail for all that he had caused his family.  
  
Taylor took a seat next to Harry, averting his eyes from both the Potters. Dumbledore took his seat.  
  
"Now James you can either chose to stay and hear the plans to save your mother, or you may leave." Dumbledore said sadly. "I will not deny you the right to do either."  
  
"I'll stay." James' voice had taken on a hardened edge.  
  
The headmaster nodded. "Alright then, Harry you may begin."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, it was going to be hard to relive those memories again.  
  
~  
  
James listened while Harry talked about Voldermort. He had somehow blocked his mind from thinking about what they were really talking about, his mother, and that his father had even died. If he didn't think about it then it couldn't hurt him, right?  
  
He didn't know why Harry knew so much about the subject, nor did it seem to matter any more. It was curious, though James was glad he was here to help. Taylor too seemed to know a lot.  
  
Once they finished with their retelling Dumbledore nodded. "Your information is invaluable, though I daresay you already know that. I'm sorry that you had to go through that again." Harry nodded stiffly.  
  
"It seems then that we have a sort period of time in which to work." Dumbledore looked ten years older. "I shall call a meeting of the Order and keep you posted on our actions. James I must urge you not to worry over your mother. If anything she has more of a chance of making it out of Voldermort's clutches that any one ever has before."  
  
Then the headmaster nodded with finality. "James, both you are Harry are omitted from classes today and tomorrow, as is Professor Taylor. I shall find a replacement to teach Defense. Sean, I will be expecting you to attend the meeting of the Order and to help me devise a plan. Harry I would like you to try and remember anything please come speak with me. You are dismissed."  
  
James was vaguely aware of Harry helping him from his seat and out the door, though Taylor remained behind. He didn't know for how long they had been walking before James registered Harry was helping him walk, but when he did he shrugged his friend off.  
  
"How did you know all that?" He asked faintly.  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's no concern really, just another piece of my past."  
  
James regarded him strangely, he didn't know why he said what he did next, it just popped out.  
  
"Why is your patronus... me?"  
  
Many expressions crossed Harry's face, none of them pleasant and none of them confusion. It seemed he had known about James for a long time.  
  
"You don't chose the form of your patronus, it's just something that is a part of you. Whether your present, past or future." He paused. "Since I haven't known you in the past, I believe that our trust comes from the future. Somehow I have the feeling that you shall be a very great friend in my life."  
  
James nodded. "So you knew it was me then?"  
  
Harry smiled. "It wasn't hard, besides with your reputation and nicknames like 'Moony', 'Wormtail', Padfoot', and 'Prongs' it wasn't hard to guess. Besides some other things that added up." He didn't say what those other things were, and James didn't ask.  
  
He didn't feel like he needed to ask. He didn't much care anymore. He was just glad, that Harry was his friend at that moment and thought he could be right. Maybe they would be great friends in the future, maybe they were great friends now?  
  
~  
  
Both Harry and James had stayed away from their friends that night, deciding instead to sneak off to a secret room James knew about. After going by the kitchens and nicking a few things off the house elves of course. No one bothered them all night nor the next day when they returned to their common room.  
  
Of course that could have had something to do with them returning to the common room when classes were being held and no one was in the common room.  
  
The two boys hadn't talked, but just having the others company helped each in their own weird ways. James was still getting over his fathers death and his mother's kidnapping and Harry was thinking about his troubled past.  
  
"Your parents were killed by Voldermort right?" James asked as they settled before the fireplace. He had given up on calling the Dark Lord You- Know-Who. What Harry had said about fear made sense and he wouldn't give Voldermort the satisfaction of having one more person fear his very name. Even if he couldn't hear James, it just didn't seem to matter anymore.  
  
"Yes," was the quiet answer. "When I was a baby."  
  
James sniffed. To lose your parents when you were so young... at least he had had seventeen years with his father and hopefully many more years with his mother. "So who did you grow up with?"  
  
At this Harry smiled a little bit. Not a happy smile, but a hateful sort of smile. "My aunt and uncle, muggles all the way even though both my parents were magical."  
  
"Were they nice?"  
  
"Nice? They hated magic, and they hated me."  
  
James sniffed again. "What about your godfather? Didn't you say that Taylor was your godfather? Where was he?"  
  
Unfortunately Harry stiffened. "In hiding," he finally said though James could barely hear his voice.  
  
The bell rang through the common room and James looked at his watch. The last class of the day had just ended, which meant that everyone would be coming to the common room to drop of their things before hurrying to dinner. In a couple of minutes this place would fill up and they wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
James looked at Harry. "Do you-" he took another breath. "Do you think my mum will be alright?"  
  
His friend smiled. "Her time has not yet come, she has a purpose yet to fulfill on this earth before she can be left to peace. She will be safe soon, do not worry."  
  
Slowly James nodded. Why was it that he could trust Harry's word so confidently? How was it that Harry always seemed to know what was going to happen? James decided that he had a lot more to think about that Voldermort and his parents. There was something very strange about this years happenings.  
  
The first few students trickled into the common room, ignoring Harry and James' presence. They were mostly first and second years, all running to get to dinner first.  
  
James sat on silently, trying to decide whether or not he should make an appearance at dinner. Harry didn't move at all, perhaps he wasn't going to go? James couldn't do that though, already his stomach was starting to rumble. Perhaps he'd just nip by the kitchens again?  
  
He really didn't feel like facing his friends yet. Nor any of the others. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that today. Though he knew he would have to sooner or later. He had good friends and they were probably already worried sick over him. Maybe he should just go by dinner, even if just for a moment?  
  
He looked at his watch again. It was five minutes into dinner and still there were a few students who were popping into the common room. None of the seventh years had come yet, though he had thought he might have seen Peter for a moment. Not that Peter was any company to have after your father has just died.  
  
James sighed and looked into the fire thinking about his parents again. He kept trying to make himself quit it, but he couldn't help it. They were always there.  
  
He'd only been turning over these thoughts for a moment when a strangled sigh burst through the calm of the common room. Then he found a soft weight thrown at him. A girl hugged him around the neck with all the small strength she could muster. She appeared to be sobbing silently, whether for him or herself James didn't know. All he knew was that he was grateful for the hug.  
  
He hugged her back and ran his fingers through her long red hair.  
  
  
  
Awww... I know I said that I was probably going to keep them fighting for a little while (assuming you can all guess who the red head is), but this was just so cute. I'm not sure if this chapter fits well, so tell me what you think. Also a great thanks to all my loyal readers and those reading this for the first time- don't forget to review please! And to those who have reviewed thanks:  
  
~smileygirlo3  
  
~ The Lost Girl  
  
~Naeginnie6 (three reviews!)  
  
~Olivia  
  
~Bon  
  
~Jeanne  
  
~Mayleesa  
  
~Piper Halliwell  
  
~Bad Gurl  
  
~Ivy  
  
~Kay Potter 13  
  
~Jen  
  
~Giesbrecht  
  
~Lauryn  
  
~cleary  
  
~Gabbie  
  
~AJaKe  
  
~yilly  
  
~Mnemosyne  
  
~Sarah  
  
~vmr  
  
~Gia  
  
~Chibi Ucchan  
  
~Tiger Lily  
  
and  
  
~Kitty Kat  
  
  
  
And also I am still looking for someone to read my chapters before I post them. It would be a great help to get someone's opinion before I do so. So if you think you would be intrested just say so in your reviews and I'll email you. THANKS! 


	7. Loving Lily

Hey I've just found that I had been writing 'Taylor' instead of 'Craley' a couple of times for the elder Sirius Black. Sorry, that's just me getting my stories mixed up. I'll try to fix it, but if it comes up again please ignore it, that's just my stupidity kicking in... oh well.  
  
  
  
A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
James didn't think, he just held Lily close and cried with her. To everyone in the common room it may have seemed very strange that the two biggest rivals of all time were suddenly very close, but to him and Lily it wasn't strange at all. For they knew something that no one else did.  
  
They had sworn never to tell anyone, for it was far too embarrassing, but their parents were actually very close. For Lily's mum and James' mum had gone to Hogwarts together and were actually the best of friends. Which of course meant that during the holidays Lily and James saw a rather lot of each other, though pointedly ignored one another as enemies should. Their family's knew about their fights, and never got involved, though swore that they acted like an old married couple. So though nobody knew, Lily had been quite close to James' father and mother, and vise versa for Lily's parents.  
  
James didn't care that Lily Evans, his number one enemy since their first year was hugging him, something they hadn't done since they were children, he just hugged her back. They had actually been very nice friends when they were very small, it had only been that when James went to a magical school and Lily to a muggle one before Hogwarts that they had distanced themselves. In fact they had not seen one another for many years before Hogwarts and when they reunited again, they had found that the other had changed over time.  
  
"I- I can't believe it." Lily was now crying softly into James neck. "I'm so sorry James. I'm so sorry."  
  
He didn't know what she was sorry for, but he hugged her all the more tightly. "Please Lily, don't cry... please."  
  
They lay there for sometime longer, until James was sure everyone had gone up to bed. Lily, he thought had fallen asleep, he could feel her soft breath upon his neck. For him however, no sleep came. He lay awake for the night thinking about many things. His parents, his friends, Voldermort, his life, and Lily.  
  
"James?" Said Lily a great time later. "Wake up James." He stirred, he still had not been sleeping, but he gave her a tired smile anyhow. They were still on the couch, and her arms had been around his neck the entire night, he hadn't bothered to move them.  
  
Now though she pulled them back and sat up on her own. "I think we fell asleep," was all she said. "Do you think we'd better go to our dormitories now?"  
  
James sat up as well. "I don't want to go up there," it was true, he didn't.  
  
He couldn't see her expression in the dark, but he thought she was thinking about something. "Do- do you think I could stay here then?" She sounded almost afraid.  
  
James nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him. "Yes, but don't think this means we're friends or anything."  
  
She laughed lightly. "Yes, and don't let it get to your head, sleeping with a girl and all. This doesn't change anything. I still hate you and you still hate me. Happy? Now can I stay?"  
  
"Sure." Then he felt her lay down again. After a moment her fingers sought out his and they held hands as both drifted off to sleep.  
  
James woke up early, he'd been having a bad dream. He couldn't remember quit what happened, but Voldermort had been there, and had killed him and Lily. Also there was someone else... a baby. He couldn't remember anything more.  
  
He shook Lily awake, it wouldn't do for anyone to come down and see them like this, they really did need to go to their own rooms now.  
  
"Lily," he said startling even himself, since when did he call Evans Lily. Then he remembered she too had been calling him James. "Wake up, we gotta go."  
  
She awoke somewhat reluctantly and gave her enemy a sleepy smile that faded instantly. "I'm so sorry James."  
  
He sighed. "I know, but Dumbledore says they should be getting mum back."  
  
"I hope he does, I just can't believe all this has happened..." Tears filled her eyes, though she blinked, forbidding any to drop. It had been a long time since he'd seen Lily Evans cry.  
  
James could remember exactly when that last time was too. They'd been over at her house for her birthday when they were only six. It was summer, and it was just the Potter and Evans families. Lily had gotten a new bike, some muggle thing that confused James to no end.  
  
She had been so excited, it was just what she had wanted. James, wanting to see what the thing did urged Lily to show him. She had smiled her know-it-all smile and jumped on the thing. Surprisingly she did know how to ride it, though not very well. She had taken off down the sidewalk for a couple of feet, then she had toppled over after hitting a lose stone in the pavement.  
  
Lily had been so upset, she had fallen off her bike, scraped her arm and even scratched the paint on the handlebars. To make it all worse Petunia, her older sister had laughed and called her names. She had cried then, with all her family (except Petunia) and James' to comfort her.  
  
The memory came at James so fast he'd almost forgotten it was his. He hadn't thought about him and Lily being friends since... he couldn't remember. He had almost forgot that they ever were civil to one another. That had all ended after their families had drifted apart. They hadn't even recognized each other on the train. He could remember that too.  
  
  
  
James was so excited to be starting Hogwarts, Daniel had got to go last year, but mum had said he had to stay at home. He looked around the crowded station for Sirius, his best friend, but he hadn't arrived yet. So he jumped on the train to find a compartment.  
  
Most of them were already filling up with older students, but James found a compartment that held only one little first year. She looked almost familiar, though maybe it was the red hair. After all how many little red heads did you see everyday?  
  
"First year?" He had asked her, though she didn't even look up from her book.  
  
"Mmm, hmm," was all she had said before Sirius jumped into the compartment, as well... Sirius as you could get.  
  
He had his robes half on half off with a wide smile across his face and a big rat in one hand. "Jamie boy I've been looking everywhere for you- look-it what I found." Then he noticed the girl sitting in the corner. "But it looks like you've found something as well..."  
  
She didn't even look up. Sirius waggled his eye brows at James. James had laughed.  
  
"Very pretty Jamie though you have to watch out for those red heads, awful temper they have." Sirius had smiled widely and James had laughed even more.  
  
"I dunno, this one looks pretty calm, what do you say Sirius? Hasn't even given us a proper 'hello'!"  
  
She had snapped her book shut and stood to glare at the two boys. "Can't you find someone else to bother, I was trying to read!"  
  
"Nope," James had said looking over her at Sirius. "I think you were right a right bitch she is!"  
  
That had done it, the girl had pulled out her wand and summered a few words. It took a moment, and Sirius' laughing to realize that he'd been turned bright green. From head to toe, hair, skin, cloths and all.  
  
"HEY!" He'd shouted, trying not to laugh himself.  
  
She smirked. "I may be a muggle though at least I was smart enough to read my books before coming to school, though it looks like you didn't bother, else you'd be able to change it back."  
  
Sirius pushed her out of the way. "She's got a point James, you slacker you!"  
  
"Shove it Sirius!" James yelled, no body got the best of James Potter. He gave the girl a smile. "You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into little girl."  
  
"Oh really," she said with an air of one who didn't care one bit. "Somehow I doubt you could even hex that rat your friends got there, 'little girl' indeed." She said before sitting down again.  
  
"Alright then James," Sirius laughed. "You haven't even made it to school and now you've got your first enemy." He turned to the girl. "You really have gotten yourself in a bit now girl. James is known for being rather... um... how shall I say it..." he thought for a moment then gave up.  
  
"Just prepare yourself for war," James said. "Because no body gets the best of James Potter."  
  
She smiled. "Well, I'm ready Potter though you just might like to know that nobody gets the best of Lily Evans."  
  
Twin looks of recognition had crossed their faces as they realized whom the other was. Though neither said anything, and luckily Sirius didn't notice. Then the looks and memories were forgotten and their rivalry began.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight then James," Lily said getting up from the couch, whipping tears from her eyes. Then with one last look at her old friend she walked up the stairs to the girls dorms leaving James to walk up to his room.  
  
All of his roommates were asleep, and Peter was snoring as always. he ignored it all and settled down in his own bed to think once more.  
  
~  
  
Harry was the first to wake the next morning, and to his surprise he found James in his bed once more. Harry had been the one to keep everyone away from his sleeping parents last night for Sirius had been no help.  
  
The pesky Marauder had taken pictures, laughed and begged Harry for the chance to wake him up. Then Harry told Sirius what had happened, though he knew James would have rather done it himself. That had calmed Sirius down, who sulkily went up to his dorm and fallen asleep immediately.  
  
Ron and the others had been told as well and were soon helping Harry to keep the pair undisturbed. Then after everyone, but him had gone to sleep Harry had finally left them alone.  
  
He'd woken up that night only once to check on his parents to find them still curled up on the couch. Everything was finally the way it should be. The way Harry had imagined it. Though they didn't know it yet. Lily Evans and James Potter were in love.  
  
  
  
I know it's a little short and doesn't have too much of a point, but a thought it was a nice chapter. Besides no cliffhangers! As always I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. If I've made any mistakes too just say so in your reviews and a thank you to everyone who read and these people who reviewed:  
  
  
  
Ally  
  
Mayleesa  
  
KittyKat  
  
someone  
  
Sarah  
  
Angle  
  
Mnemosyne  
  
@_@  
  
Sandrine Black  
  
Time Twins  
  
Bad Gurl  
  
Milkyweed  
  
smileygirlo3  
  
Jen  
  
Karyn Mahogany  
  
Gia  
  
The Mad Monkey with the Magnifying Glass 


	8. Waiting

A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
True to their word, Lily and James treated one another the same as always. Their pranks still went on as horrifying as ever, though with Harry they now had a way to reverse the spells. The only real difference between them was that they were calling one another by their real names.  
  
For their part, the Maruaders tried not to comment to much about the change, Sirius however was quick to point out that the two were madly in love. Lily's friends were even worse. Emily swore she was disgusted, and Anna would begin giggling madly and poke Lily whenever James walked by. It was beginning to become very annoying for both of them.  
  
Ron and Hermoine seemed to be very happy about something as well. Ron would smile every time he caught Lily and James so much as looking at one another and Hermoine would whisper madly to her new boyfriend, who just happened to be Remus. James had no idea what she was saying, but whenever they finished their conversations Remus would look up at James and grin wickedly.  
  
Harry hadn't been hanging around much lately, for he'd been spending a lot more time with Craley lately. Annoyed that his newly regained friend was avoiding him James cornered Hermoine in the library.  
  
"What's Harry doing anyways?" He asked in frustration.  
  
Hermoine shrugged, trying to look natural. "Um... just catching up on the news I suppose."  
  
"It doesn't have anything to do with my mum does it?" James asked hopefully. He hadn't heard anything about his family in weeks, though he had attended his father's funeral with Daniel. He had wondered why Daniel hadn't been present when he had been told about his parents misfortunes, but his older brother refused to say a thing about it. All in all he seemed to be handling his parents troubles horribly. Wouldn't even let James in the Ravenclaw common room anymore.  
  
"I-I," Hermoine began looking flustered. She looked around the library. "Remus!" She cried in relief.  
  
The Marauder walked over to his girlfriend with a smile on his face. He was still rather shy around Hermoine, but James could tell they liked one another a lot. He waved goodbye to his friends and left to give them privacy. Maybe he could find out what Harry was doing for himself.  
  
He was thinking so hard about his parents and Harry that he barely even noticed that he had knocked right into someone and ended up sprawled on the floor himself.  
  
"Sorry-" he began sitting up and rubbing his head. Then he saw whom he had run into. "Lily?"  
  
The red head looked her usual angry self after a run in with her rival, but there was also something else about her... She looked almost, timid. "Oh it's you James." She said sitting up herself. "I was afraid it was Snape again- keeps knocking me down wherever I go."  
  
Forgetting about Harry, James went to help Lily up. "Snape? What does he do that for?"  
  
Lily accepted James' help, though he hadn't expected that. Usual he received a smack or a harsh comment from the girl when he tried to help her.  
  
"Oh you know how he feels about muggle-borns." She waved her hand about dismissing the point. Then as if remembering she was supposed to be nasty to her enemy she glared at James. "You really shouldn't go tearing down this corridors though James, running into people..."  
  
"You could take your own advise you know," James snapped back. "Besides I wasn't tearing down the corridor, I," he put a hand to his chest. "Was walking. Also I was thinking."  
  
Lily snorted. "Thinking? James Potter thinking. You know I think I should remember this... I'm the first person to ever witness James Potter actually using that dim witted little brain of his! Amazing!"  
  
"You just happen to be jealous of my amazing intellect and vast knowledge." James smiled charmingly.  
  
Once again he was pierced with a glare. "Hardly," was all she said. Then her usual stern expression softened and she looked away. "James?" She asked hardly above a whisper.  
  
He stared at her curiously, this was not at all Lily-like behavior. "What?"  
  
It took a moment for her to answer. "How come we hate each other? How come we stopped being friends?"  
  
Not knowing quite how to answer that, James looked at his feet.  
  
"I mean," Lily continued, not even looking up. "We've known each other longer than anyone, we even spend the holidays together- but we still fight and do all these... tricks. We used to be friends."  
  
"I dunno," James began. "It just happened. Your family decided to raise you muggle, and mine magic. It just happened."  
  
"Yes, but why do we hate each other?"  
  
"I don't hate you Lily," he said in a small voice. "I never hated you."  
  
She sighed. "But you tease me, insult me, embarrass me, trick me..."  
  
"Do you hate me Lily?"  
  
For the first time the girl looked up, and James was surprised to find that her eyes looked hurt and confused. "No," she said in that small voice. "I never hated you."  
  
They both just stood there staring at one another. Both probably remembering when they once were friends, and spending their summers in France with their families, complaining the whole time about the other. James remembered the night that seemed like so long ago now, when Lily had cried with him over his parents. He remembered seeing her on the train during their first year when their rivalry had begun.  
  
Why had things happened like that? Why hadn't they been friends again.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily."  
  
"I'm sorry James."  
  
Once more they looked at one another, then not quite realizing what he was doing James bent down slowly and kissed Lily very lightly. Surprisingly she didn't jump away or slap him, she kissed him back.  
  
A crash sounded through the halls and James and Lily broke apart staring at one another fearfully.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work!" Peter's panicked voice could be heard echoing through the halls.  
  
Sirius laughed followed. "I didn't think you'd actually do it Wormtail- it was a joke!"  
  
As the voices drew nearer Lily looked at James painfully then took off down the hall in the opposite direction. James looked after her, not quite knowing what to think. What had just happened?  
  
Sirius rounded the corner. "Oy James, run! Snape's bloody mad!" He grabbed his arm and raced down the hall Lily had just followed. Peter was jogging behind them, panting already.  
  
"You'll never believe what this idiot over here just did," he smiled at his friend as they ran, then slowed. His grin faded away. "What's wrong Prongs?"  
  
James didn't answer. He just watched as a wave of long red hair disappeared around the next corner.  
  
Finally Peter caught up. "Why've we stopped?"  
  
At last James turned to his friends with a very confused look upon his face. Sirius stared at him strangely.  
  
"Are you alright?" James forced himself to pull out of his daze.  
  
He smiled. "Fine Padfoot, never better."  
  
Sirius stared after him as James began to walk away. "Nutters that one."  
  
  
  
Harry had indeed been busy over the past few weeks. Dumbledore had made both him and his godfather consultants about Voldermort. They were now both racking their memories for any information about the Dark Lord, souring the library, tinkering with spells... they were doing everything basically.  
  
He had even begun to miss classes. Not many at first, but now he usually only got to one a day. Talking with his friends was a thing of the past, as were meals in the Great Hall. Voldermort was all that mattered now. He had become obsessed. He had to save his grand mum. He had to. For James, and for himself.  
  
It was all coming to a close now. For tonight was the night that had been chosen to save Mrs. Potter. Tonight it would all be over. Whether for the better or for the worse. Mad-Eyed Moody himself was saving her. Harry wasn't sure whether to be glad or angered about this. Moody himself was probably a trusting person, but Harry couldn't get over fourth year when Barty Crouch Jr. disguised himself as Moody.  
  
They were all waiting in Dumbledores office. Most of the staff, a few members of the order, Harry, Craley and Dumbledore himself. They had already been waiting for an hour or two and Harry was becoming impatient. No one was talking, no one made a sound, they were barely even breathing.  
  
Fawkes sat in Harry's lap as usual, though for once, he was silent too. There were no soft croons, or lulling phoenix song. Just silence. Harry didn't think he could stand it any longer.  
  
An ear piercing alarm sounded through the office, startling everyone. People toppled out of chairs, knocked over one another and jumped out of their skins. Harry gripped Fawkes to his chest tighter.  
  
Dumbledore alone seemed to remain calm. He moved his arm to flick the switch. He had set up the alarm to tell the moment Moody found Mrs. Potter. He would alert them again once they escaped from Voldermort's fortress safely. All they had to do was wait. Again. Harry hated waiting.  
  
  
  
Alright I'm sorry It's taken me longer to update. Schools back in, so I've less time, but I'm still trying to get out one chapter a week for each of my stories. Though if it takes me longer, don't worry I'm going to finish this story to the end. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging. I hate that more than anything. Reading a story and waiting for the end only to find it's been abandoned for months. URGH! So anyways I hope you like this chapter, and as always I'm sorry if I spell something wrong or if I say the older Sirius is 'Craley' or 'Taylor' I can't remember which Sirius from my stories gets which name. But I think you all understand. Or at least I hope you do. Thanks again and especially to those who reviewed.  
  
~karina  
  
~Jen  
  
~Sandrine Black  
  
~smileygirlo3  
  
~Gia  
  
~Eternity  
  
~cleary  
  
~Mnemosyne  
  
~sjcw99  
  
~Silveray and Sister Nature  
  
~LilyEvansPotter  
  
~Sarah  
  
~Mayleesa  
  
~Naeginnie6  
  
~Erin :-)  
  
~Caty  
  
~Tap-Chan  
  
~~*Crystal Lily*~  
  
~yilly  
  
~Julian Black  
  
~Aalilayh  
  
Sorry if I forgot you or thanked you twice (not that you'll mid that) but I forget where I leave off... oh well.. I'm hopeless. THANKS!!!  
  
Oh and also thanks to The Mad Monkey with the Magnifying Glass. I saw you put my story under your favorites... thank you so much I'm so glad you like it. I'll be sure to read your story once I get the chance and thanks again! 


	9. Connections

A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
That kiss, James could still feel the tingle on his lips. He'd made out with plenty of girls before, but just that one, soft kiss was better than anything he'd experienced. It was unexplainable, what he felt.  
  
He hadn't meant to kiss her of course, just seeing her there... the tears sparkling from her deep green eyes. Those eyes that held so much emotion, so much need, so... much. It was her eyes that drew him in, he'd never really looked at them before, but then he did. And he was captured by them. Lily Evans had captured his heart.  
  
Of course, he wanted to ignore it all, after all it was Evans. His mind though, it kept going back to that moment. That unexplainable moment. He just wanted to relive it again and again... But it was Evans. Plain and simple. Evans and Potter hated each other, it was common knowledge. Nothing would ever happen between them. It never could.  
  
Feeling suddenly burdened and lightheaded all at once James sighed.  
  
"What's with you?" Sirius said eyeing him from the corner of his eye. He sucked around a mouthful of ice cream as he waited for the answer. They were in the kitchens for a late night snack, house elves waiting on them hand and foot.  
  
James shrugged, Sirius was his best friend, but he couldn't understand this. Even Sirius didn't know that he and Evans had ever really known each other, he wouldn't know what's going on. Besides he'd probably only tease him. He already heard enough about the supposed wedding Evans and him were supposed to be having.  
  
"Just tired I guess," he intended to stop there, but found his mouth had more to say. "And frustrated, and angry, and worried, and hopeful," he sighed again. "And blissfully happy."  
  
Looking his namesake for once, Sirius put his bowl of ice cream down and gave his best friend a long stare. James wasn't paying attention though, he was swirling his spoon around his bowl watching his treat melt.  
  
"Come on Jamie boy, I know when something's up."  
  
He didn't know how to answer so he just stared at his friend.  
  
"Really, James, we're best friends right?"  
  
"Right," James said slowly.  
  
Sirius sighed, looking almost hurt. "So do you want to tell me anything?"  
  
Before he could change his mind he blurted it out. "I kissed Lily Evans."  
  
For a moment Sirius just stared at him, then he laughed a little, and smirked at him. "James, stop it. You don't have to lie or anything. If you really don't want to tell me, then don't."  
  
"I don't want to tell you," he said finally, and watched as Sirius nodded in understanding. James was lucky to have Sirius as a friend. Even if he couldn't talk to him about everything.  
  
There was a time when there were no secrets between them, when they could talk about anything and never feel ashamed or resentful. It felt like those times were gone.  
  
He didn't miss them terribly either. Whereas Sirius and him had always done everything together, talked about everything, shared everything, until it was almost like they were the same person. Brothers. Now though, now Sirius was there. Still his brother, but there.  
  
James liked there, he liked knowing that he didn't really need to share everything with someone. He felt like his kiss with Evans was something he could treasure for himself, something to remember always. He didn't need to share, because someday Sirius would have that too, or maybe he already had.  
  
He didn't need to talk to Sirius, because they were the same person, he could still have secrets, but Sirius and him were brothers. They didn't need to actually talk about these things anymore, because they knew. Even if Sirius didn't know what was going on, he could feel it.  
  
And that was enough. Just to be there.  
  
"Ready?" Sirius said with his trademark smile. He stood and waited for the house elves to clear away their places.  
  
James nodded and followed his friend out of the painting of the bowl of fruit and through Hogwarts corridors. They hadn't brought the invisibility cloak. They really had no real use for it anymore. Besides, Sirius always said it took the rush out of things, the thrill, the challenge.  
  
They walked on in a comfortable silence, until booming footsteps began echoing down the hall. Giving each other their Marauder grins, the two boys hid and waited to see who it was.  
  
"James!" The voice hissed, it was Harry, looking about frantically. "James!"  
  
He stepped from behind the suit of armor he'd been hiding behind and smiled at his 'twin.'  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?"  
  
Harry looked like he'd rather be doing anything, than standing in the corridor in the middle of the night, being asked 'what's up.' He looked important, and anxious. It almost scared James a little bit to see someone look so foreboding and strong at the same time.  
  
"James!" Harry said grabbing his arms. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's your mum..."  
  
He didn't need to say anymore, James was attentive immediately, he barely noted that Sirius had stepped out to join then. "Mum?"  
  
"Alastor Moody just brought her back. She's in the hospital wing now."  
  
None of them needed any more explaining, they all three took off at a run for the hospital wing, Harry rambling on the whole time.  
  
"They wouldn't let me see her- sent me off to find you. We were in Dumbledore's office, but he decided to take her to the hospital wing immediately. It think Sean didn't want me to see her, didn't want me to..." He choked. They were at the hospital wing.  
  
James pushed past him and ran inside.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Moody, and Craley were all standing around the bed. James could just make out the raven tumble of hair that cascaded over the edge of the bed. His mum.  
  
He ran up to the bed panting, knowing in the back of his mind that Sirius and Harry still hadn't come in. They were waiting at the door.  
  
"Ah, James," Dumbledore said in his usual manner. "Your mother is doing well, a bit- roughed up, but I thought you had the right to see her."  
  
James pushed his way through. His mum looked terrible, bruises covered her face, her lip was split and her arm was in a cast. The rest of her was probably just as bad, but that was covered by the infirmary blanket. She was in a deadly looking slumber.  
  
He felt something push him over. Harry stood next to him breathing heavily, James watched not knowing what he was doing.  
  
Harry bent forward over his mum and carefully brushed the hair from her eyes. He stared down at her with a calculating expression, one of hopefulness. Then carefully he placed his hand flat upon her head.  
  
It took a moment for everyone to realize what had happened. Harry seemed to go rigid, his eyes rolled back, and he became to shiver slightly. Never did he remove his hand. No one knew quite what to do, but Craley kept them from moving.  
  
Everyone held their breath and watched, James with visions of horror floating through his head. What was he doing to his mother? A distant part of him said, that he was a parselmouth, that he was a Death Eater and was hurting her. But he couldn't do anything, he couldn't move.  
  
At last Harry removed his hand, shakily. It looked as if, nothing in the world could take much more effort. Slowly he turned around, his eyes were cold and lifeless. He opened his mouth, but it took a moment for any sound to come out.  
  
"Sirius," Harry said, but James felt that for some reason, he wasn't really talking to Sirius. "He's marked her," then he fell away in a dead faint.  
  
For a moment no one moved, then it seemed as if everyone rushed forward at once. At the last possible second, before they all would have crashed atop one another, Craley pushed them all back.  
  
"Enough!" He whispered as loudly as he could. "No one is to touch him."  
  
Even Dumbledore looked puzzled by this. Craley winced. "Sir," he said to the headmaster in explanation. "You really, really don't want to touch him."  
  
"Nonsence," Madam Pomfrey said, trying to bustle through. "He's hurt, and I'm the nurse, he must be healed.  
  
"NO!" The man shouted, James' mum rustled. "Whatever you do, you do not want to that. The best possible thing, is for us all to move away a bit and wait for him to wake up on his own. I suggest we all put up a nice powerful shielding charm around him as well. Sorry sir, but you alone won't be enough."  
  
James was confused, but it looked like he wasn't the only one. Only Dumbledore seemed to remotely understand. "You'll all listen to Sean, wands up, and focus as much strength as you can."  
  
He was still confused, but he followed his headmaster's orders. So did Sirius he noticed. After all Dumbledore had said for them all to listen. James concentrated with everyone else, said the right words and at once six different shielding charms formed around Harry.  
  
It was a strange effect. Every shield had it's own unique color. James' was red, Sirius' black, Dumbledore's was gold, Moody's was a dark blue, Madam Pomfrey's was a calm gray and Craley's was black as well. Harry didn't move, surprisingly Craley breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
No one asked, they all moved to the bed once more. They stayed that way for several minutes, until Dumbledore at last spoke up.  
  
"Alastor, perhaps you'd better join the rest of the teachers and I in my office. Sirius you'd best be to bed, and Madam Pomfrey to your business. Sean I believe you must watch over Harry, and James you may stay by your mother. I daresay you're brother might be in soon, but he has not yet been found. If you see him, tell him I wish to speak with him. Good night."  
  
Then with that Moody and him drifted off. Several minutes after that Sirius followed, then Madam Pomfrey, until James was left alone with two unconscious people and Sean Craley.  
  
He didn't say anything, he just stared at his mother, and thought of how good she'd been to him. How she'd always be fair and loving, and how much fun she was over the summer holidays when they vacationed in L.A. He couldn't bear to loose her. He'd already lost his father, he couldn't loose both at once.  
  
James' eye's drifted to where Harry still lay. Through the whirling colors he could see Harry's face contorted in pain and anguish. Whatever he was going through was not nice. He thought some more. Harry had lost both of his parents, he didn't really have much of anyone. James at least had his mother.  
  
His eyes drifted to Craley, who sat staring intently at Harry, whispering secrets under his breath. James was wrong, Harry didn't really not have anyone. He had Craley, who really wasn't a bad sort. In fact he reminded James' strongly of a Marauder.  
  
It was then, while James sat thinking about Harry and his mother and Craley and how they all fit into things that Harry stopped moving. Before that he'd been shaking slightly, and tossing about a bit, but now he was completely still.  
  
James leaned forward, just a bit until he could see Harry's face. He watched a minute, then two, and was just about to lean back again when Harry's eyes snapped open. That alone probably wouldn't have scared James, but the fact that when Harry's eyes opened a hundred different colors seemed to filter through him against the shield startled him completely.  
  
The shield held steady, but looked as though it was collapsing under the impact, then Harry as if realizing what he was doing, sat up. All the spells disappeared, until he sat in a rather strained looking shield charm. Harry looked past James straight at Craley as if thanking him for something, his eyes filled with compassion, but horror at the same time.  
  
Craley smiled, then with a wave of his wand the charm disappeared. Harry stood shakily and fell to the nearest bed. He didn't say anything, and no one asked anything of him. James was just beginning to wonder why Harry was there at all, he wasn't a family member or anything, when his eyes suddenly drifted to him.  
  
They stared at one another for a moment until James looked away. Evans' eyes had been filled with warmth and comfort earlier, but Harry's eyes scared him. They told of dark places and hidden secrets. They were they eyes of a tortured soul, held together by strength of will. So empty of everything that made life, yet holding all aspects of wisdom. It was strange how the very same eyes could retain such very different things.  
  
"He's marked her," Harry said looking at Craley. "I-I could feel him. Like before... He wanted to pull me in, I confused him, never seen anything quite like me before. So alike... and so different. It's like this," he fingered his scar and James had the impression that he really shouldn't be listening to the conversation.  
  
Craley leaned forward intently. "Only," Harry went on in a distracted sort of voice. "He didn't loose any part of himself, he only took away a part of her. That doesn't make sense though does it Snuffles."  
  
For a moment James had no idea whom Harry was addressing, but Craley nodded and began pacing the room like a caged tiger.  
  
"He felt so different," Harry said coming back to himself. "It wasn't like the hurt I usually feel when he's around. The hatred and the evil. He really doesn't have any hate now. He really thinks he's immortal." Harry shook his head. "I mean he doesn't actually start hating until me. Now it's like he's doing it all for fun."  
  
"He is Harry," Craley croaked at last. "Just for fun, until he finds out about your family. He will soon too. She's the first step. The first Potter."  
  
Feeling as if he should know what was going on James stood up. "What about the first Potter? What's happened to my mum?"  
  
Craley fixed him with a sorrow filled stare and Harry looked away. Neither answered his question.  
  
"What's going on?" James said in a demanding tone.  
  
Once again no one answered, the room was absolutely silent, except for the steady breathing of his mum behind him. Then after a moment that stopped too. Harry looked beyond James wide eyed.  
  
"James?" He knew that voice, it was his mum! He whipped around, only to realize that his mum was staring at Harry not him.  
  
"Mum," he said to draw attention to himself. "I'm James, it's me."  
  
She looked confused for a moment, she tried to sit up in her bed. "Then..." she looked back to Harry and her eye's widened as Harry's had done. 'You're the boy! Who was in my dream!"  
  
Feeling very confused now, James got his mum's attention again. "That's Harry mum, he's a transfer student. That's Professor Craley he teaches Defense class. Mum are you alright?"  
  
"She is," Harry answered, still looking at his mum. There were tears in his eyes. "Just a headache, and feeling a bit disoriented."  
  
James' mum nodded in fascination. "How did you know?"  
  
"That spell," Harry said in a choked voice. "The one he put on you, last night. He's done that to me too. Don't worry it won't hurt you for much longer. You'll be fine."  
  
"What's he done to you mum?" James said jumping up. He really wanted to know what was going on right now.  
  
"I-I don't know," his mum answered in a scared voice.  
  
Craley stepped forward. "You'd better explain a bit to them Harry, don't worry it won't change anything."  
  
Harry nodded and licked his lips. "Lord Voldermort," James couldn't help shivering slightly, especially at the hate filled way Harry had just said it. "Has taken a small part of you, nothing like your soul, or your body or your magic. It's like," he struggled to find the right word. "It's like he's taken your essence. He can send you dreams now, and he'll be able to feel when you come close, it's complicated... but you'll know when it's him. You'll feel him and he'll feel you."  
  
"What do you mean?" James' mum asked slowly, James himself couldn't think. He himself was trying to find an answer.  
  
"Well," Harry answered in the same form. "It means that you and Lord Voldermort are now connected."  
  
  
  
Okay guys I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I didn't really know how to get where I wanted to. Also I was sick for like a week and spent another two weeks trying to catch up in school. URGH! I just had to be sick right before midterms and miss all the review days and all the last minute projects! Though, I've still a bit more to go, I'll do my best to keep posting faster! I'm sorry if it's a little weird, the chapter I mean. (Personally I think it isn't one of my better chapters, I was kinda distracted when I wrote it so I'm sorry. If there's something you don't understand go ahead and tell me, but I will probably have it explained in later chapters. Um... just tell me if you think there's something wrong and as always thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
  
  
~Aalilyah  
  
~Sandrine Black  
  
~smileygirlo3  
  
~karina  
  
~Gia  
  
~KittyKat  
  
~Mayleesa  
  
~Pamela  
  
~She-who-must-not-be-named  
  
~Kate  
  
~Kat  
  
~sportbabe  
  
~sarah hillen of griffindor  
  
~bertie  
  
~idofer  
  
~Piri Malfoy  
  
~j-star aka Sei Mikami  
  
~angel  
  
~Bad Gurl  
  
~Hello  
  
~ola  
  
~Elena  
  
~Lono  
  
~Lelldroin of Wildantor  
  
~shu  
  
~TAp-Chan  
  
~kali  
  
~CharismaBrianne  
  
~cleary  
  
~liv  
  
~Lady Terayne  
  
~Ghost Dancer  
  
~Lena  
  
~Shadowdancer  
  
~Lee  
  
~Amerkat  
  
~Naeginnie6  
  
~Kay Potter 13  
  
~Angie  
  
~Carol  
  
~J- about Sirius' patronus, I just made him not be able to, because I say after his time in Azkaban he became rather paraniod about dementors and I say that he had never learned before then, because it's just some weird twist of fate. Don't ask, I'm weird, that's just the way I wrote it. It fit the story. Oh well.  
  
Also thanks to everyone who put me up on your favorites, it means so much to me and I'm trying to read your stories, but I haven't had the time yet.  
  
Oh and before I forget, if you want me to email you chapters, or I have forgotten (which by the way I AM SOOOO SORRY) give me your e mail and say so. If I forgot, it's because I'm stupid and can't keep track. Thanks though guys! 


	10. Just Right

A Time Out of Memory  
  
  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Susan Potter fixed Harry with a stare unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He felt stripped of all armor, that she saw him for what, and who, he really was. He stared back wondering if reality, she really did.  
  
James was breathing heavily and Sean's face was unreadable, but his grand mum's... she just met his gaze evenly, a frown between her brows. The four stood that way for a long while, how long, not one of them knew. No one wanted to be the first to break the dangerous silence.  
  
It was lucky then that Daniel burst through the door when he did. Harry had not yet seen his uncle, but he had heard James mention him once or twice. At that moment Harry didn't think much of him. Instead of what seemed to be the traditional Potter unkempt black hair, Daniel had smooth, blond hair with a slight curl on it's end. That wasn't what made Harry feel unnerved, it was that there was something about the way the boy acted that made him feel uneasy, and the fact that in all the plans to rescue his mother, he had not even been present.  
  
"Mum!" The boy threw himself at his mother unaware of the thoughts that were running through Harry's head. The woman just gasped at the extra weight.  
  
It was then that Harry decided he had better make his leave, knowing Sean would follow him. This was a family reunion, and what part did he hold in that? James was cautious enough around him as it was.  
  
"Don't look so gloomy," Sean said, trying to smile. "We'll sort things out in the morning and then life can get back to the way it should be.... er... or the way it is. I guess we really should be in our own time..."  
  
Harry smiled at his godfather's efforts. "I understand, I think I'm just going to go and find Ron and Hermoine. I haven't really talked to them in a while. I think they've been letting me have my time with the Marauders. I've been unfair though."  
  
"Ah, there fine," Sean said ruffling his hair then waving as he strode away from his godson. Harry just stood there for another moment watching as the man left.  
  
Speaking with his best friends turned out to be harder than he would have thought, Harry soon found. He felt as if he was back in his forth year when he had narrowly escaped Voldermort at his rebirth. He hadn't wanted to talk much then either.  
  
His friends understood though. They did so much for him. It was enough just to sit there with them again and play a couple of games of wizarding chess. It was almost like they were back in their own years again.  
  
Long after their classmates had gone to bed, and the common room had darkened slightly, the three friends were finally able to talk.  
  
"He's marked her," Harry said slowly. "Just like me, but intentionally. He's only taken a piece of her, not given anything away."  
  
They looked at each other for a minute then back at Harry. "So what's going to happen?"  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. She'll live for the time being though. I-I felt him. When I touched her. Like with the dark mark... it hurt so bad. I passed out too, but Sirius and Dumbledore put up the shielding charms, I didn't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"Good," Hermoine said business like. "You know Harry, I'm sure there's some spell we can put on you to keep yourself from doing that when you don't want to. You just get startled so easily."  
  
"Yes, but," Ron added defensively. "If something happens, then Harry looses that defense. I mean I know it's just an automatic reaction to just let loose every spell he knows the moment he wakes up like that, but still having us hurt just a little bit every once in a while is better. Better than Harry or all of us being stuck without that extra bit. It could help save his life."  
  
Next Hermoine and Ron began to argue and Harry ran his hands through his hair. He was smiling. It was nice to be with his real friends again. To belong again. Even to hear them fight. It was nice.  
  
Suddenly he began laughing. They turned to look at him strangely.  
  
"Stop! Let's just talk of other things," he thought for a minute then smiled at Hermoine slyly. "How goes it with Remus then."  
  
Hermoine wrinkled his nose. "Weird! I mean... he's going to be... well," she blushed. "It's not bad is it Harry?" She sounded like she needed reassurance so Ron and Harry hastily shook their heads. "It feels strange to me all the same... but he's so nice and I can't say no... I just..." She threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's just odd!"  
  
"Speaking of odd," Ron put in. "What about your parents Harry? When are they supposed to hook up? It's already seventh year!"  
  
He smiled slyly. "Oh I think they're pretty close already, though they don't know it. It will be interesting to see it unwind." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "You don't know how weird it is to see them."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Ron called out. "I mean my mum..." he stopped realizing this wasn't the same thing at all. "Oh sorry Harry, I forgot for a second..."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No it's alright, I understand."  
  
After that they stopped talking for a while and just basked in silence again. It was nice. Everything felt nice.  
  
  
  
James watched out for his mum carefully, ducking in during breaks and meals to see how she was. The weeks passed and she seemed to be feeling better. Many times as he popped in he found Harry there talking to her about random things. He didn't know why he was there, but for some reason felt grateful. Daniel was rarely there and he was her own son! Harry didn't even know her at all!  
  
They were very strange times. The wars between Lily and him had ended completely and something was changing between them. He still remembered the kiss and know she did too by the rosy color her checks would turn whenever she caught him looking at her. He couldn't quite bring himself to do anything about it. After they had spent so many years as enemies how could he?  
  
He wasn't the only one to notice the change either. Everyone commented on it, but no one got anywhere near the truth. Sirius was still going on about weddings and children and all that nonsense. At those times James would just smack his friend lightly across the head and make a comment equally as nasty about Sirius and Emily whom had begun dating for some fantastically weird reason.  
  
It had been completely out of the blue, one day Sirius was being his usual obnoxious self and Emily as mean tempered as usual, then the next they were both acting the exact same way except with one another's arms wrapped around them. It was all very strange.  
  
He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had rammed into someone. He fell to the ground then looked up ready to apologies only to find Lily sprawled on the ground across from him. They were in the very same place that they had collided that first time, when he had kissed her.  
  
He had meant to apologies, but instead "Lily," was the only thing that came out of his mouth.  
  
Slowly, she nodded, her eyes wide with shock. There was no snide remark, nothing. They were both too afraid to say anything. "James," she said.  
  
They were calling one another by their first names.  
  
"What... what are you doing here?" He asked trying to sound casual and failing miserable.  
  
She didn't do much better than him. "Nothing. You?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were silent for a moment still sitting on the floor. Then she licked her lips.  
  
"James?" She said her voice shaking slightly. "W-why did you do that... last time..."  
  
He knew what she was talking about immediately and looked away as he blushed slightly. He wasn't easily embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I didn't think... I mean to say I wasn't... I'm sorry..."  
  
Once again she nodded, then looked down. "No, don't be... I was just going to say.. that I liked it." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
His heart beat faster. She liked it? He scooted closer to her until they were side by side. "Could I... could I again?"  
  
She turned her head, her teeth sunk slightly into her bottom lip. Her face was unreadable, but she nodded slowly. "Please," was all she said.  
  
Then next thing James knew they were both leaning forward then there lips pressed together once again.  
  
  
  
Awwww... okay kinda weird and corny, but whatever. I'm not good at romance. Oh well, it's a short chapter, because I thought this was a good place to stop... oh and because I couldn't think of anything more to add right this moment. Give me a day to think about it.. Um... thanks for reading and please review as always. And I think that's it!!! THANKS!!!  
  
~Lee  
  
~Kay Potter 13  
  
~Artemis-chan  
  
~SuNnY GuRL  
  
~Kaylin  
  
~Emerald Bubbles  
  
~Angie  
  
~alli  
  
~mandraco  
  
~BK  
  
~Piri Malfoy  
  
~Erin :-)  
  
~Bad Gurl  
  
~Orange  
  
~Elena  
  
~NocturnalFerri  
  
~SailorChibi  
  
~Jcorrington  
  
~Sirena Oculare  
  
~Starlight Eve  
  
~RicaSieg  
  
~Ghost Dancer  
  
~Aalilyah  
  
~Music Topaz  
  
~Tiger Lily  
  
~Tara  
  
~Sicichan Hirameki  
  
~Tap-Chan  
  
~AngelStar88  
  
~Gia  
  
~Lady FoxFire  
  
~smileygirlo3  
  
~Midnight Owl  
  
~Baka no Minna 


	11. While Flying

A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
If anyone found it strange that James Potter and Lily Evans, biggest rivals of Hogwarts suddenly started holding hands as they walked down the halls, sitting quietly and talking in the common room, and even stealing a couple of kisses in darkened hallways, no one came out and said anything. There were whispers though. Whispers that Harry was glad to hear. His parents had begun their relationship at last.  
  
Sirius choked the first day he had seen them really together. Remus had smiled knowingly. Peter had looked up in confusion. Harry, Hermoine and Ron exchanged looks, not surprised at all. Sean had winked at Harry with a wild smile.  
  
There seemed to be no reason to comment on it after that. Not even the Marauders said anything, they merely accepted that. James and Lily were happy that was all there was to it.  
  
Harry wished he could share in their bliss. Unfortunately he was busy with his friends and godfather trying to find a way back to where they belonged. He also spent some time with his grand mum. She was a sweet woman and he wished he could know her later in life, though he never would. She was strong too. She held off Voldemort's curses, not even screaming in the night at the terrible nightmares. She knew a lot about Harry too. He felt like she knew everything about her. It was a strange feeling.  
  
"Sirius was the one to spread the rumor turning you into Harry Potter no doubt?" She said with a thin smile. Harry had taken to visiting her every lunch to sit and talk. She never asked why he came, a stranger to her.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, apparently I'm your long lost son, and James' twin brother!"  
  
"Maybe not my long lost son..." she looked away and Harry had the feeling that he knew who he really was. "Daniel hasn't been to see me in a while do you know what's happened to him?"  
  
Daniel Potter was a constant puzzle to Harry. The boy refused to speak with him, he was very secretive too. Harry couldn't get anything out of him. He wasn't quite sure where he worked into the pattern. He'd find out though. Soon.  
  
"Actually as far as I know he's fine," Harry admitted. "I don't really know him well though, and don't see him often, but I know who he is."  
  
She nodded and looked away. Perhaps she knew her son broke the design as well, somehow he just wasn't what he was supposed to be. "He hasn't been to see me much. Not since... I got here."  
  
Shuddering she burred deeper into her bed. She didn't like talking about that night she'd come back. To find that her husband truly was dead, and that she was in a bad state herself.  
  
They were quiet for a moment before Susan Potter spoke up again. She never seemed to stay on one topic long. Harry didn't mind though.  
  
"Tell me Harry, what's happening with my son and Lily Evans? James I mean." Her smile brightened a little, as did Harry's.  
  
He glanced at her. "I think they like one another very much. Who knows what will come of it?"  
  
Another one of those knowing looks followed. Once again Harry felt like she knew everything about her. "Like marriage Harry? Or children? Or one child?" Her eyes widened.  
  
Harry looked away, blushing slightly. "Maybe, but that would be many years away."  
  
Satisfied she leaned back against her pillow and smiled meaningfully as if he had just told her everything she needed to know.  
  
Though he enjoyed talking with Susan Potter he did have much else to do while he was still in this time. His father and the Marauders were become closer and closer to him and he tried to spend just as much time with his old friends too. Anna, Emily and Lily had been included in their group and Hermoine, Ron and him had been just as welcome.  
  
It was easy to see how much Hermoine and Anna disapproved of the Marauder's pranks, though at least Anna enjoyed just spending time with some of the cutest guys in Hogwarts. Hermoine spent most of the time scowling and clicking her tongue. Lily seemed alright with it though and with both Lily and James' efforts combined they had been able to pull off some amazing stuff. The Slytherins never knew what hit them.  
  
"So guys," Sirius began interrupting Peter who was complaining about it suddenly being too stuffy and overcrowded. "We never did get a Guiddtich game out of you. You said you played Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled at his some-day-to-be godfather. "Seeker, Ron plays a good keeper, and Hermoine..."  
  
She sniffed disapprovingly. "I'd rather watch, but I suppose I can manage chaser."  
  
"Jamie boy and I play beaters. Don't ask Lil' to play though, she'd more than likely fall off her broom."  
  
Lily unclasped hands with James long enough to smack his friend across the head teasingly. "Hush Sirius, I can too fly!"  
  
"So that gives us ten players if we include the girls..." James went on becoming immersed.  
  
Emily snorted. "You'd better include the girls, I don't wanna miss out on a good game of Quidditch- isn't it a bit cold outside though?" After the look Sirius gave her she hurried on. "Not that I'm complaining or anything!"  
  
"So five on each team?" Remus said. He and Hermoine were sitting with one another, Hermoine looking slightly flushed.  
  
"Defiantly," was Harry's input.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were all on the field with their own or borrowed brooms. Harry's was by far the best, but he didn't think he should use his broom. It could raise some rather nasty questions that he'd rather not face. Besides he could do just as well on another.  
  
"Alright," Sirius announced as they watched their breath freeze into the air. Emily was dancing about, shivering already. "Let's split the teams up. James and I are on opposite teams as we are both beaters. Harry you'll be seeker for James, Lily, you're an alright seeker, you can be on my team."  
  
Lily gave her boyfriend her old competitive glance before siding with Sirius.  
  
"Ron you're the keeper for my team and Em, you're with James."  
  
Emily, still looking frozen walked next to Harry, not even bothering to glance at her boyfriend.  
  
"Chasers are... Anna and Remus for James and Hermoine and Peter for me!"  
  
Once all the standings were done everyone looked at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius," Remus said finally. "Did you put all the couples on opposite teams for any reason?"  
  
The Marauder in question gave a look of innocence. "Not at all Moony, just wanted to stir up a little... friendly competition. LET'S PLAY!"  
  
With that they were all up in the air with their teams. Harry soared over them all, waiting for the snitch to be realized. Lily flew to the opposite side of the field, doing the same.  
  
He didn't realize how much he'd missed flying. He hadn't been on a broom since they'd had the... unfortunate incident. It was good to be magical, he thought, if only to be able to fly like this!  
  
Sirius made a high pierced whistle and all the balls were released. The chasers went after the quaffle immediately. Remus seemed to actually be a rather good player, and Hermoine was doing her best ever. Anna looked as if she were trying, but she really wasn't going to be snatched up by the house team anytime soon. Peter was hopeless. Harry wondered why Sirius had chosen him if he knew that.  
  
Shaking his head of thoughts and watching the game he began to look for the snitch instead. He'd become rather good at catching it over the years. He'd even managed to break his record of the five minute catch during his third year. Usually though he caught the snitch after about thirty minutes, which was still rather impressive.  
  
He heard James yell as his team scored against Emily, who was shivering again. Harry looked about for Lily. She was circling the field like a hawk, looking intently for the snitch. Feeling competitive Harry flew over to her.  
  
"Lily..." he called mischievously. She grinned at him, her face, he noticed, was a bit red from the wind.  
  
"Can't find it Harry?" She called against the wind. "Gonna track me now? Don't think it's going to be that easy!"  
  
She took off thinking she'd probably loose him. If he hadn't been the player he was he might have. Lily was a good flyer. Especially for a muggle born. She was almost as good as James. Even if she didn't seem to like any fancy work. She flew straight out.  
  
Harry though, he was one for a little daring. Sharp turns, uplifts, loop-the-loops, flying upside-down and even flying with his feet on the broom were all part of the fun for him. Ever since his first Quiddtich game, he'd always liked to add in a little bit of daring to the game. Especially when you were a seeker and didn't have much to do but look around.  
  
He gained speed on Lily who had had the early start, flying past her upside-down and humming a ridiculous marching song. It was so great to be flying again. She laughed as he went by and circled around him a bit, he took the challenge and flew over then under her as she tried to fly around him.  
  
Looking startled, but still laughing she gave up and went to go look for the snitch again, Harry too laughing went to his end of the field. Just venting off a little energy was fun. He called out to Emily for the score. It was thirty-fifty, James' team.  
  
Time to get to work, he thought. He'd given it a bit of time, now he'd seriously look for the snitch. A couple more minutes passed as he too began to grow a little chilly. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of gold.  
  
He was after it before he could blink, racing at a breakneck speed, as fast as the old broom could go. He was pushing it to it's limits, following the snitch through it's twisted course. Around the field and through the game and, nearly hitting Hermoine in the process. Lily was a bit behind him after a moment, but he didn't know that until his hand clasped around the struggling ball.  
  
He raised it up and slowed his speed as Sirius let out a stream of good natured curses and James cheered madly.  
  
It was then, while he was smiling at his friends that something else caught his attention out of the corner of his eye once more. This time though it was a flash of silver rather than a flash of gold.  
  
Focusing his attention he squinted his eyes. Just coming out of the Forbidden Forest in an invisibility cloak was Daniel Potter.  
  
I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this story when I began it. The only thing I had in mind was a beginning. So some of the chapters may seem a bit insignificant and sorry about that, but I'm trying to pull them all together now. I've an idea for an ending in mind, but I've gotta write it through to see if it will work. I know that there are mistakes earlier on in the story, like spelling errors and saying that they are in their seventh year when they are meant to be in their sixth and even saying that James knew Harry was a parselmouth (which was a mix up from my other story that I didn't catch until recently) and when the story is done I am going to go through and rewrite it. I might even add in a bit extra and change things around subtly. Not enough to change the story, but to refine it I suppose. I'm just starting out with this whole write and posting stories thing after all and I haven't quite got my style yet. I'm not used to writing for other people... I'm  
doing my best though... So just try not to let the little mistakes bother you. Like I said once the story is finished, so you're not dying while I'm re-editing other stuff, then I'll do the re-editing. Thanks so much for putting up with me, and for reading, and to those very nice people who review, whom I love. And now I'm rambling so I'm just going to thank them and say goodbye. Or say goodbye and then thank them, I guess I mean. Okay here it is, shutting up now:  
  
~Tidmag: just wait, I haven't quite gotten to James' mum's real part yet, but from what I've got planned now, she'll have a good rold... I think at least...  
  
~SuNnY GuRL: here's more!  
  
~Lady FoxFire: actually I'm not sure yet either, but there are a lot of possibilities!  
  
~smileygirlo3: I did!  
  
~~*Crystal Lily*~  
  
~thistlemeg  
  
~Lin-z: does this help?  
  
~Madelaine  
  
~Evil*Fairy  
  
~aurora riddle  
  
~tsuki tatsu  
  
~Aalilayh  
  
~Starlight Eve  
  
~kidgrl  
  
~Brittanie :-D  
  
~SailorChibi  
  
~mari  
  
~Artemis-chan  
  
~AngelStar88: maybe... I dunno...  
  
~Giesbercht: not too cutsie, but I might have one of those chapters later, it seems ilke you like that stuff  
  
~veronik  
  
~Mystic Topaz  
  
~RicaSieg  
  
~Terra: THANK YOU!  
  
~Britz: THANK YOU TOO!  
  
~Ginger Rogers:  
  
~Erin Potter  
  
~The Red Dragon's Order  
  
~A-man  
  
~Gia  
  
~Kay Potter 13  
  
~Gaia Ravyn Myles  
  
~Mademoiselle Gabrielle: THANK YOU TOO, TOO! (does that even make sense, no of couse not... I think you get the idea) 


	12. Daniel Potter

A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
He did not fly down to the ground as the others did, but remained perched on his broom high above them all. They were yelling for him to come down, to congratulate him, so they could all go back to the castle and duck down to the kitchens for something warm. He didn't hear their voices, his eyes were focused on the slinking form of his uncle.  
  
Daniel Potter moved with uncertainty, looking over his shoulder constantly, and even staring at Harry for a moment. Just for a moment, then he moved faster. Treading over the ground carefully, one arm closed firmly around his arm. Harry narrowed his eyes and watched as the boy made his way towards the school.  
  
Down below him Sirius was threatening to do some very painful and embarrassing things if he didn't come down and some of the others were laughing. Ron and Hermoine however had worry written across their features.  
  
"Harry?" Hermoine's somewhat calm voice called out. "What is it?" She sounded a little frightened now.  
  
He sniffed and pulled his eyes away from Daniel. "I see something!" He called down to his two friends. He nudged his head gesturing for them to come up. They were at his side in a moment leaving the others behind.  
  
"Harry?" Hermoine questioned again. Ron was looking anxious.  
  
He leaned closer to them all, his eyes still on Daniel as he slid into the castle. "It's Daniel, under an invisibility cloak. He just came out of the forest with a hand around his arm. Right where the Dark Mark is burnt into Death Eaters skins."  
  
He ended with a sort of strangled sigh. Anger was pulsing through him, but he forced himself to remain calm. If he confronted Daniel that could mess things up, it just made him so furious that James' own brother could be betraying him.  
  
Ron choked and Hermoine let out a gasp. "Daniel!" She cried a little too loudly then clamped her hand over her mouth, quickly followed by the two other boys. The next moment they were all three entangled, their heads bent close together and all of their hands covering Hermoine's mouth.  
  
The other's began to yell again from the ground, but none of them were listening.  
  
"Harry, you don't think he really is... well... you know..." Ron was said sounding panicked. He always hated dealing with anything dark. It was unfortunate then that the Harry Potter happened to be his best friend. Trouble seemed to just cling to him.  
  
"I don't know," Harry snapped. This was not at all working out. "I just need to think."  
  
He flew away then leaving all of his friends staring after him. He didn't even touch down at the castle, but flew up to the roof instead. The thoughts buzzed around his head, screaming to be solved.  
  
~  
  
James watched as Harry flew off. It was strange that the three had had a whispered conversation in the air and then attacked Hermoine when she said something. He didn't hear her clearly, but it almost sounded like she'd said `Daniel.'  
  
"Do you know what all that was about?" Sirius asked, no longer screaming. He looked genuinely confused.  
  
James just shook his head and put his arm around Lily. He shivered a little, it still sounded so odd, calling her Lily, even in his head. "Let's just go back to the castle. At least it's warm there."  
  
The others agreed to this, but Hermoine and Ron were still floating above them arguing silently. Remus hesitated. "Hermoine!" He called. "You coming?"  
  
She gave a thin lipped frown then shook her head and turned back to Ron. Remus sighed and James pushed him playfully. "Don't worry about it Moony I'm sure things are fine."  
  
His friend nodded uncertainly. "There's just something about those three, especially Harry. They're all so strange."  
  
James didn't say anything, but he quite agreed.  
  
"You're right Remus," Lily said for him instead. "They are quite nice and everything, but so strange... I feel like we hardly know anything about them."  
  
Sirius butted in then. "Yeah did you see him? He was staring at something. Harry I mean. Looked like it scared Hermoine and Ron too."  
  
"Looking at something?" Peter spoke up with his usual squeak. He started shaking. "L-like w-what?"  
  
"I dunno, just something." Sirius repeated, then they all walked into the castle each thinking their own thoughts. James lingered with Lily for a moment at the door just in time to see Harry fly over their heads and into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
~  
  
He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but he knew something was there. There had to be a reason why Daniel had snuck out. To meet someone perhaps? It was more than likely the rage that drove him, the need to know what was going on. He was not the type of person that liked to be left alone in the dark.  
  
"We move tonight," a cold voice was saying through the trees, Harry slowed his speed.  
  
"Tonight my lord?" Another voice answered.  
  
"Yes," this time he recognized the sneaker. It was Voldemort.  
  
"My informant has been notified," he went on. "I will contact the rat in a moment. We must rid ourselves of the Potter boy tonight."  
  
"Yes my lord. Shall I call the others together?"  
  
A high string of laughter. The laughter that had haunted Harry's dreams for years. Harry began shaking a bit. He was brave and had faced Voldemort before, but the man (if you could call him that) still terrified him.  
  
"The others? They shall not be needed for this. That mudblood loving fool Dumbledore won't even know we've come and gone until morning. No, we need to move with speed. You shall be the one to gather them together. I want no mistakes. You know where to meat me."  
  
There was a faint pop that was no doubt the dark lord disapperating. Harry shook slightly.  
  
"Better get this over with..." the other voice muttered then took off through the trees.  
  
No doubt was in Harry's mind as he flew to the school, the old broom straining under his speed. His heart raced, what if he was late? His head pulsed, what if he was wrong? His breath was caught up in his chest, what if his father died?  
  
Hermoine and Ron were still out on the field and as they caught sight of him streaking past them they tried to catch up, but quickly fell behind. No one could catch up to Harry now.  
  
The wind was screaming past his ears, but he heard none of it. He knew only speed. That he had to get there in time, he couldn't let his father die. He couldn't let Voldemort win again.  
  
He flew in through an open window scaring a daydreaming first year. He'd flown in the castle before, during another such terrifying moment, and it really wasn't too difficult. Just so long as you avoided the people and the professors. Something he was finding almost difficult now. He wove in and out of the scant crowd, not even apologizing as he knocked Professor McGonagal to the ground. Not even stopping to warn Dumbledore, as he knew he should have done, as the headmaster bent to pick up his deputy headmistress.  
  
He had to find James, "Accio Marauder's Map!" He called out. Then, "Accio Firebolt!" The old broom was quickly failing and he needed to get around.  
  
For one moment he stopped as the two items came soaring after him. Only long enough to mutter the password to the map and jump on his broom. Then he was gone again. If he had been going fast before, it was nothing like the speed only he could achieve on his Firebolt.  
  
He glanced down at the map, looking frantically for his dad, or even his mother, or even for the traitor Daniel.  
  
Lily was no where to be seen, but the all three Potters were up in the Hospital wing. His grand mum, dad, and uncle. He wiped the map clean then bent low against the broom, shooting off past Sirius who stood openmouthed before him.  
  
Time, he kept thinking, he needed more time! He couldn't get there fast enough! He needed more time! Time, he thought again, this time bitterly. Time was what had gotten him in this fix in the first place. The box, and time, if not for that he would be in his own time right now. As would his godfather and best friends.  
  
Shouts echoed past him, but he was gone before the sounds could truly reach his ears. Weaving around statues of armor and terrified students, knocking even more professors to the ground. Then at last he had reached the hospital wing.  
  
His speed was so fast, that as he flew into the room he had to crash against the floor to properly come to a halt. That was not at all pleasant. He didn't have time to think about that though, he jumped to his feet immediately, as did James and Daniel. James looking worried, Daniel looking menacing. Susan Potter looking emotionless.  
  
As he had done so many times before Harry drew himself up proud with his wand raised before him, aimed directly at Daniel. "Traitor," was all he said, but that was enough.  
  
Daniel just smiled a sickening sort of smile. "Maybe, but now your too late." The lights blinked out and his grand mum's scream rang through the room, echoing through the entire school. Then Harry knew no more.  
  
~  
  
James didn't know what had happened. One moment Harry had come tearing into the room scaring them all and the next the lights had gone out and he had felt a strange pull, almost like a portkey.  
  
Daniel was gone, but both his mother and Harry lay unconscious at his heals. There was darkness all around. A threatening, heavy darkness.  
  
"The family has reunited has it?" A cold voice said from somewhere, James looked about wildly, but the voice seemed to come from everywhere. His heart rose in his chest.  
  
The voice tutted scolding. "It seems my faithful Death Eaters have bungled my orders as usual. Really, they must be taught more obedience. Though I suppose I should have specified which Potter I wanted. You'll all do nicely though."  
  
James looked about wildly looking for the speaker, a shadow, darker than night stood before him, wrapped in some strange cloak.  
  
"What nothing to say? That's alright, there'll be no need for words in a minute. I haven't any need for you. Not when I have your brother after all. He's the one I really need. Him and your mother. You and your look-a-like we'll end up as your father did I'm afraid."  
  
"Who are you?" James finally managed to make himself say to the dark figure.  
  
The figure laughed, it was a high and terrifying laugh that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his short lived life.  
  
"Who am I young Potter? Who am I? I am Lord Voldemort!"  
  
*I hope things don't move too fast in this chapter. In my opinion though, if you're in a situation like this, things do move rather fast. I dunno, tell me if something just doesn't work out. Hope you like it though. The story is kind of coming to an ending, but not really. There are still a couple of chapters yet to come. It just depends on how I work things. I'm trying to just tie things all together at the end, so if there is something I'm forgetting please tell me so I can work it in. Thanks for reading and reviewing!*  
  
~Mayleesa  
  
~Quack Quack 88  
  
~Tidmag  
  
~Aalilyah  
  
~A-man  
  
~SailorChibi  
  
~Britz  
  
~MidnightDragon  
  
~AngelStar88  
  
~Gia  
  
~Artemis-chan  
  
~Goddessnmb1: I know what you mean, but just think of them sort of ignoring one another all summer, so that they never spent time together. I dunno, it is weird, but it somehow works out a bit  
  
~thistlemeg  
  
~Tara  
  
~Sirena Oculare  
  
~child of shadow  
  
~SuNnY GuRL  
  
~Bunni Gurl  
  
~Mystic Topaz  
  
~Josh Carpenter  
  
~Jay Da Fighta  
  
~Mademoiselle Gabrielle  
  
~Brittanie: you've sort of got it, but I'm not about to tell you  
  
~Lady FoxFire  
  
~Ashlynn Black  
  
I AM SO MAD it took me FOREVER to be able to post this. I'm not good with computers (AT ALL) so when FFN told me I was doing something wrong I had no idea what to do... because I wasn't doing anythign different to post my new chapters. Apparently though, my uploads weren't supported by FFN. Also sorry for the delay, but I really didn't know what to do!! 


	13. What the Future Holds for Him

A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
James began shaking as he caught his first glimpse of that narrow pale face, and those red, terror filled eyes. He knew he must have looked a pathetic sight, with his mouth hanging open and his breath coming out in ragged bursts, his heart could probably be heard for miles around. The only thing he saw though were those eyes, the eyes that told of inevitable death. James knew that Lord Voldemort would be the one to kill him.  
  
Anger spread through him next, anger for his father and for his family. This was the man that had caused them all so much pain. A man, if you could even call him that, he was a demon. He was death.  
  
The lord's eyes slid down to Harry and Susan Potter. "Yes, those two are strange aren't they?" He clicked his tongue. "Strange indeed... useful in their own ways as well. I've heard it was this twin boy of yours that's been causing me so much trouble to begin with. I believe I will enjoy watching him die almost as much as I will you." The eyes slid back to James who stood paralyzed. "I'll give you a chance though. To become faithful to me. A chance for life, and maybe even a chance to save your mother..."  
  
He stepped forward, even more into the light and now James caught sight of a tall thin body. One arm, that held his wand, was raised slightly, almost carelessly. It was a menacing sight, even one so seemingly casual.  
  
"Scared are you Potter?" He smirked. "As well you should be. You've a moment or two to think on the offer, though your decision should be clear. Join me and you can be part of one of the greatest and most powerful movements of all time," he smiled upwardly at some blissful goal. Then just as fast his vision came falling down, bring a wave of fear over James. "Refuse me," he went on, his voice low. "And death is the only thing that awaits you."  
  
James sucked in his breath as his mum suddenly flew by him, suspended by invisible strings. He made a grab for her, but wound up stumbling across Harry instead. The lord ignored him, peering at his mum instead.  
  
"Susan Potter... she will serve me well, in time," he turned back to James and smiled. "She put up a fight I must admit, but her talents will soon be put to my own uses. That Harry so-called-Potter though, he's a puzzle. I had hoped him stronger than this, or so my informants have led me to believe... But look! He faints at the sight of me!" He laughed, a laugh that pierced James' insides like fire. "Weak little brat..."  
  
James stood up, his knees trembling. He wasn't going to take any more of this, he couldn't. "Leave them alone." He said simply, quietly, not trusting his voice to raise loud enough and not to tremble and give away his fear.  
  
The lord turned on him with a smile in his fearful red eyes. "What's this? Courage? You'd dare to stand up to me Lord Voldemort, all on your own?" He threw back his head and laughed. "Straight backed and proud... just like your father died. Just as you shall die..." he stopped then smirked. "Or have you made up your mind? Perhaps you'd rather save your mother's life by joining me. I could use another Potter in my forces."  
  
James' head whirled, fear paralyzed him, but the thought of helping his mum kept him standing. He couldn't give up on his family, he couldn't let her be killed. "I- I-" was all he could get out. He was feeling faint now. He couldn't stand here any longer, he couldn't do this, he couldn't face the most powerful dark lord, it just wasn't possible. He'd be killed, then so would his mum and it would all be useless...  
  
"Yes, James... save your mother... you'd like that wouldn't you? You don't want to see her hurt, see her bleeding, in pain, in death..." he took a step closer. "You could put an end to all that, simple really. You would even save your own life. See how generous I am, to allow you this alternative. Either both of you die, or both of you live, either way, one of you will serve me. All you have to do is say the word..."  
  
James' mouth opened, but nothing came out. He was swaying on his feet now, unable to think clearly. He couldn't, he just couldn't do this, not alone at least.  
  
Something stirred at his feet. Both James and the dark lord looked down. Harry was awakening, jumping to his feet beside James and taking in the situation in a blink. James jumped back in surprise, there was an aura around Harry he'd never even known. At that moment James was almost as fearful of Harry as he was the dark lord, not that he thought Harry would hurt him, but there was something similar about them both... power.  
  
"Let them go," Harry said in a hiss. James began shivering again. His friend sounded so menacing.  
  
The lord's eyes widened a bit at this unexpected bravery, then once again he smirked. "And you'll be the look-a-like. Too bad you look so much like your friend over there, or maybe your life could have been spared as well. Too bad..."  
  
Harry was unfazed, but James' eyes widened. "I said, let them go. You've no business with them."  
  
Eyebrows raised and James was forgotten. The two took a step towards another. "No business?" This time Voldemort's voice was cold again. "And who are you to dictate the business of the greatest Dark Lord?"  
  
"I," Harry began, with no emotion other than hatred lining his features. "Am Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and I do tell you to let them go."  
  
The dark lord laughed again. "A boy? Telling me?"  
  
"After all," Harry continued with his own smile. "You were once a boy too, Tom Riddle? Maybe you'll remember that? Even simple boy's can achieve great things."  
  
The dark lord had frozen at that, wand still upraised. James blinked taking in the sight. Whatever Harry had just done had obviously startled him. James blinked again not knowing what was going on. His head was swimming and he felt like he was going to faint at any second.  
  
"What-did-you-call-me?" The lord spat out finally.  
  
Harry just smiled a little wider, though there was fear behind his eyes. No matter what front he put on, James could tell he was afraid. "Let my family go, now."  
  
"The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Voldemort said finally after a long moment of silence. He sounded half afraid this time and half joyful. "You said the- Boy-Who-Lived?" He retreated a bit into the darkness.  
  
Harry took a step back towards James as well, loosing his confidence. He now looked a boy again, hurt, weary and afraid. Just as James felt. James looked across from him to see his mum still suspended in the air. Harry was looking at her too. Even Voldemort's red eyes had been drawn to her.  
  
She was shaking uncontrollably, her hair dancing upon an unseen wind, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Then all of a sudden she went still, rigid even. Blood streamed down her wrists and dripped onto the floor where her nails began digging into the flesh on her hands.  
  
"THE DARK LORD SHALL BE ALL POWERFUL AND FEARED, PUSHING HIS FOES INTO DARKNESS. ALL SHALL FALL BEFORE HIM, NONE SURPASSING HIS GREATNESS, THE GREATNESS OF SLYTHERIN. ONLY ONE... A BABE... HE SHALL BE THE ONE TO SAVE THE MAGICAL WORLD FROM UTTER SHADOWS AND DEATH. THE DARK LORD SHALL PERISH BENEATH THE BABE, THE BOY AND EVENTUALLY THE MAN AND THE MAGICAL WORLD WILL HAVE IT'S SAVIOR!"  
  
Then she slumped against her invisible chains and all was silent. Two red eyes stared back at Harry and James through the darkness. Two wide, calculating eyes.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath beside James and held his head high. The eyes blinked. "The-Boy-Who-Lived..." he muttered and the eyes closed again leaving them in darkness again.  
  
For long moments neither of them moved then Harry ran forward to James' mum. James was paralyzed for a second longer, still looking for those eyes, then he too ran closer.  
  
"Mum," he said, not knowing there were tears in his eyes. "Mum!" He cried louder, trying to pull her down from her out of reach height.  
  
Harry pushed him back slightly. "No, wait..." he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell and Susan Potter came crashing to the ground. Both boys bent over her cautiously.  
  
"Is she... alive?" James asked at last, his voice quavering, not believing the situation he was in.  
  
Harry nodded solemnly and brushed James' mum's hair out of her face. "Yes, she just went into a trance, she'll be alright."  
  
"What'd she mean?"  
  
The other boy looked away. "Nothing that concerns us at the moment. Right now we just have to figure out a way out of here..." he stood back and surveyed the strange room.  
  
At first James had thought that they were outdoors, but now he could see it was really just a large, a room with a high ceiling, filled with a strange sort of darkness. The kind that clung to your skin and suffocated you, filling your senses with hate.  
  
"How'd we get here?" James said at last, after Harry had been silent for many long moments.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but it was not he who answered.  
  
"Perhaps I can explain dear brother."  
  
It was Daniel Potter.  
  
  
  
Hope the chapter's alright. Tell me if there's anything wrong. I don't want to come out sounding too cliché, but... it's rather hard. I also want it to sound believable... or well... you know what I mean. Hmmm... okay that's all I'm gonna say. Thanks to everyone who reads this and especially to my reviewers!  
  
~Ice Princess988  
  
~~*Crystal Liily*~  
  
~Tidmag  
  
~Maab  
  
~Bunni Girl: thanks!  
  
~Quack Quack 88  
  
~smile74--  
  
~Mayleesa  
  
~Starlight  
  
~Lady FoxFire: me too!  
  
~Jen: I AM NOT ABANDONING!!!  
  
~mandrago  
  
~Madelaine  
  
~Taracollowen  
  
~Celtic Ember  
  
~Anakah  
  
~RiddleStar  
  
~Natty  
  
~Aalilyah  
  
~Tap-Chan  
  
~A-man  
  
~AngelStar88: like I'd tell you... lol... you just have to wait!  
  
~Tara-Yo  
  
~je suis... confused: I don't really understand what you're saying, otherwise I'd answer your question... sorry  
  
~Artemis-chan  
  
~puddles  
  
~Riauna  
  
~tsuki tatsu  
  
~aurora riddle  
  
~someone  
  
~Lila Mae  
  
~Moonlight  
  
~what you want  
  
~otaku freak  
  
~Dragonlet  
  
~blue_angel1204  
  
~Atheis  
  
~smileygirlo3  
  
~Mystic Topaz 


	14. Potter Prophecy

A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Harry tensed. This was the last thing he needed right now... inwardly he groaned, but grabbed at his wand from inside his robes. Luckily he hadn't lost it. "Traitor," he repeated as he had in the hospital wing.  
  
Daniel smirked. "Ah yes, about that," he looked towards his mother and his gaze softened, then he blinked it away. "My dear mum's made another prediction. Something about the first born Potter child leading the wizarding world to greatness." He shrugged. "Well I can't help that if it's me can I? And what a better partner to have than the great Dark Lord himself? I was skeptical at first, but truly, dark is the only way to go."  
  
"Let me guess," Harry said knowing the speech full well. Voldemort had used it on him last year to try to win him over to the dark side. "Absolute power, revenge upon old enemy's, everything you could ever want- something along those lines?" His voice sounded hatful and bitter.  
  
The other Potter's mouth twitched. "You know Harry, you're become far more of a nuisance than I like. What you're even doing here is beyond me. You may look like my brother, but you're no Potter."  
  
Harry stood his ground. "You don't know how wrong you are," he said very quietly then he smiled a bit. "You think you're the Potter to lead the wizarding world to greatness? How is the dark lord's rule any kind of greatness anyways? You don't even know what the prophecy means!"  
  
Laughing madly, Daniel turned about quickly. "Greatness Harry? I'm the smartest of my family, Head Boy! As well as being the most powerful wizard- mum's prophecy said so."  
  
How like a sullen boy he sounded, Harry thought. "You're nothing, but the Dark Lord's lap dog. Just you wait. He'll use what little power you've in you, then kill you when he's finished. You're as expandable as the next death eater and no more special."  
  
James spoke for the first time since his brother had entered the room. "Daniel- how could you?" He sounded hurt and betrayed, Harry lost the edge of his anger, just thinking about how badly James must be feeling.  
  
His brother looked away, it was impossible to see the emotion on his face in the dark, but the hatred in his voice was clear. Harry decided then, that he was already too far gone to be helped, the Dark Lord had already claimed him. If Daniel Potter had ever been good, all was gone now, nothing was left, but his own hatred.  
  
"Because brother," he spat the word out as if it burnt his tongue. "I'm the one with the power in the family, with the knowledge, I'm the one everyone should be proud of. They speak only of you! You! A stupid prat, not even half as smart as I. They are proud of you! You who's in trouble every other day, who doesn't take anything seriously! They love you James, they always have. Me? They just put up with me, the only Ravenclaw in the family, who doesn't even look like a true Potter, but I'll show you! I'm the great Potter who's going to bring our family name fame and the respect it deserves!"  
  
Then everything, but the labored breathing of Daniel was silent. James didn't speak, but Harry could feel him shuddering beside him. This was enough.  
  
"Yes," Harry said careful, trying not to let his anger eat at him too much. "The Potter name will one day gain respect and even fame, but not fear as you would have it. You, who betrayed your own family, your own dad, mum and brother." He saw Daniel look up in the darkness, but he went on. "Is this the way you would prove yourself Daniel? What would you do? Would you kill them all? Will you kill me Daniel?" His voice had a hard, practiced edge to it, that he knew sent the tremble up the other boy's spine.  
  
Then Daniel stood up tall, an inner fire reflecting from his eyes. "I don't answer to you, any of you. Not any more. I am powerful. I am great. And I will kill you. I'll kill you all."  
  
James moved away slightly, but Harry didn't budge. He was looking at his grand mum now. She was awake, floating silently between her son's her eyes opened halfway gazing at Harry, she nodded slightly.  
  
"Kill me then Daniel." He said evenly, knowing perfectly well what he was doing. "Kill me. I know it cannot be all that difficult now can it? After all you've already betrayed your family, and killed your father as I know you will your brother." James gasped somewhere behind him. "You've given your mother as a prisoner to the Dark Lord, and are now his faithful servant. It can't be hard then to kill one little spare."  
  
Kill the spare...  
  
Kill the spare...  
  
The words rang through Harry's head clouding his thoughts momentarily.  
  
"I could too kill you," Daniel said as if he had something to prove.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, perhaps you could, but I don't think you will."  
  
All was silent again. Harry looked again at his grand mum, asking her permission once again. It was her son, but both of them knew there was nothing more that could be helped. She nodded once again, this time her movement caught by both sons. James ran to her, only to be stopped by Daniel's call.  
  
"You will not touch her!" He screamed greedily. "She is my mother!"  
  
James stopped in his tracks glaring at his brother. "She is not your mum, you killed our dad and you would kill her. She is no longer your mum, you are not a Potter."  
  
"I am so," the other boy said, his voice low and dangerous. He sounded more and more like a child every time he opened his mouth. "I am the great first born Potter, and I am powerful."  
  
"Are you though?" Harry said wonderingly. "The first born Potter I mean. obviously you don't think yourself a Potter, and not even your family thinks of you as a Potter anymore, so how can you be that Potter hmm?"  
  
Daniel moved one step closer and Harry caught sight of two black eyes, glazed over in darkness. "I am."  
  
"But, couldn't the prophecy be referring to another Potter. Perhaps a Potter from a future time? Surely you can't think that you are the only Potter son there will ever be. Can you?"  
  
Daniel's mouth twitched. "I am."  
  
"I don't know," Harry said skeptically, now pacing the room. "You certainly don't act all powerful, or like a Potter for that matter."  
  
"I AM!" Daniel roared taking another step.  
  
Harry looked at him evenly, not budging. "You're not the one of the prophecy."  
  
Hate spread across the face of the other boy. "And how would you know that?"  
  
With an ironic, and sad smile Harry looked up at his uncle in the eye. They were filled with hate and fear, as Harry knew his own to be filled with sadness. He couldn't turn back now. "Because Daniel," Harry said softer. "I am."  
  
  
  
*Very short, I know, but I'll make the next longer. This was just a really, really, really, good place to stop. I think you'll all agree with me, even if you do hate cliffhangers. Sorry about that one too. Thanks to those who reviewed and everyone who reads this story! Means a lot to me! I think it'll be done in a couple more chapters, but then I'm going to rewrite this. Clean it up a bit, of mistakes and whatnot, maybe rearrange a few things. Nothing major, but.. yeah, okay.* 


	15. Realizations

Disclaimer: I hope that you can all figure this out for yourselves.  
  
Summary: Everything is perfect for James Potter. A prefect, Marauder, Lily Evan's #1 enemy… until four strangers appear like magic with no past. They know a little bit more about James than he likes and he's determined to find out where they came from and why the one called Harry looks so much like him...  
  
  
  
A Time Out of Memory  
  
by S. L.  
  
  
  
Harry hit the ground so fast he barely even knew what hit him. Had he been aware that there was still nothing he would have been able to do to stop it?  
  
Not knowing he was the father of the boy who lay in a heap at his feet, James looked up at his brother in shock. Daniel Potter stood trembling with fury written clear on his features, holding his wand out straight, still pointed to the bare space Harry had occupied moments before.  
  
"You're not," the other boy said softly, as if proving his point to the bloodied heap. Daniel slowly lowered his arm. "You're not!" He said a little louder this time, still ignoring James and his floating mum. "I AM, I AM, I AM!" He chanted.  
  
The once proud Potter that James had known as his brother had vanished in that instant. This being before him, half eaten by dark magic and his own crazed hunger for power, was nothing like the brother he had known. This somehow diminished beast before him was far from being Daniel Potter any longer. He stopped about, flinging his hands to the air as his eyes succumbed to darkness, keeping up his unnerving chant.  
  
"Daniel?" James asked breathlessly, not even sure if the other Potter had even heard him. It scared James to see his brother so. He'd respected and admired Daniel and to see that someone he'd believed so strong could be diminished so was a shock to his system.  
  
The dark beast ended his rant with (I don't know what happened but part of the paragraph was deleted. I don't know what he said here) after all he was a Gryffindor. James could stand up to a nasty Snape or a raving Lily Evans but going against his deranged brother and the Dark Lord was another matter entirely. To be honest, he was surprised he was still on his feet after all that had happened around him. He wanted nothing more to take the place of one of those passed out before him. At least then, whatever was going to happen next, he wouldn't have to witness it.  
  
"Stupid boy," Daniel said speaking in a low and crazed voice. At least he wasn't shouting anymore though. All the same James winced since he'd almost prefer a shouting, wild Daniel to a calm, crazed one. Daniel was quite smart and James wasn't sure what his brother was capable of when he was in his right mind. It wasn't hard at all to admit that James was very, very afraid.  
  
Daniel glanced down at Harry and James followed his gaze, unable to help himself. Even in this forced slumber Harry looked strong and passionate, but there were the obvious lines of pain that trimmed his eyes and mouth.  
  
"I'm the one of the prophecy, he's not even a Potter," something flashed behind Daniels eyes and James looked up once more. "I am the one of the prophecy," this time Daniel paused in hesitation, no longer acknowledging James. "Aren't I?"  
  
Once more the tall, terrifying form of Lord Voldemort stepped out from the shadows, his eyes shinning through the darkness, as scarlet as Daniel's.  
  
James stood a little straighter, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Though every fiber in his body was screaming for him to run and get himself out of there any way he could!  
  
Ignoring the young Death Eater, the Lord of Darkness' stare bore into the still form of Harry. James found himself stepping a little bit closer until he almost stood over his friend. Harry had done his best to protect him, shouldn't he do the same? James only hoped that he looked braver than he felt.  
  
At last the Dark Lord looked up and all conscious eyes were on him.  
  
"Aren't I?!" Daniel said a little more forcefully. Then when the Lord didn't answer he took another step forward. "Aren't I?!" He said louder this time, sounding like a very spoiled child.  
  
That had been enough to try the Dark Lord's patience, he turned on him in a burst of darkness, lifting up his wand in the process.  
  
"No Daniel Potter you are not," was all the Dark Lord said before ending the helpless boy's life in two words and a flash of deadly green light.  
  
James bit the inside of his check, he wouldn't scream out for his brother. His brother was lost to him now; he wouldn't get what remained of James' family in trouble any more. All the same he couldn't help the silent tears that made tracks down his cheeks.  
  
The beast before James looked up through his slanted eyes, a small, ironic smile on his thin lips. "It seems that I have made a mistake, something that I don't often do. I've a family of Potters here. One an old woman worn and useless, she'll provide another prediction or two before her death," he dismissed her with a flick of his wrist. "Then this one, who has not provided to be as useful as I thought him to be?" He gave the lifeless form of his brother a small, uninterested kick. "But certainly not who I originally thought he was. For all of his intelligence, he was a stupid and unintelligent excuse for a Death Eater. No he wasn't the one of the prophecy at all."  
  
He looked at James next, whose legs began to shake slightly. He couldn't do this, he couldn't hold up anymore. But what else could he do?  
  
"And then there's you, James Potter, who I have underestimated. But then there's another as well," his eyes slid to the broken form of Harry. "A stranger who has proved to be much more than I took him for…"  
  
James' eyes followed those of the Dark Lord's and he looked upon the form of Harry as well. The still sight was one that was oddly familiar and invoked a flurry of images in his brain.  
  
The visions included two nervous friends afraid to wake the form of their companion, then of a startled man trembling even at the thought of touching the still boy. Next his mind drifted back to the day his mother had been brought back to Hogwarts and this boy had fainted away...  
  
His mind sorted through all these memories, remembering Harry's friend's caution and that colorful shield in the infirmary. Out of all these thoughts, one image alone glistened through the others in his mind. One of those emerald green eyes snapping open and releasing a furry of spells...  
  
Suddenly James knew what to do.  
  
Filled with surprise at his own plan, James took a weary step forward, careful not to draw the attention of the Dark Lord.  
  
But those deathly eyes caught him in their gaze all the same.  
  
"Think you're going somewhere, Mr. Potter?" Voldemort hissed. "Think you're going to do something brave and heroic and save the lives of your family do you? Those thoughts certainly didn't help your father though... did they?"  
  
James' breath caught in his throat and he froze.  
  
Slowly Voldemort raised his wand. "Well I won't be wrong this time. I know all now, and I won't make another mistake." He gave James a small, twisted smile. "Say goodbye James..."  
  
Knowing he was about to die James dove towards Harry in a last desperate act just as the light was enveloped in a sickening green light.  
  
Then everything James knew went black.  
  
  
  
First off please don't kill me for the wait I've been really busy, but I hate making excuses, I'm SORRY!!! Second off I now feel bad that this chapter is so short. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I just couldn't bring myself to pass up this wonderful cliffhanger. I'll try my best to get out a new add on to this section, but I just can't decide how I should continue... what do you think? Should I have another chapter with Voldemort from Harry's point of view or what? Hmmm... I dunno, hope you liked it anyways! Oh and for those of you who are seriously pissed with my neglect of my stories, I'd like to tell you that school officially ends in eight agonizingly long days and after that I hope to write as much as possible! (Well, that is after I get back from Florida (yah!) but I hope to have another chapter out before that!) Thanks as always to EVERYONE, especially my beta's Selena, Julie and Brittany!  
  
And thanks to the reviewers!!!  
  
Hannah Abby, DS, George WEasley, Amphitrite, the meddler???, Lily Potter, Camus, Anora, Melanie, Foxy, Megan McPherson, jen, Slinky, Katie Weasley, holy son of a motherless, bodie, Tap-Chan, Arizosa, lollipozz, mati, Mara Jade, Shadowflame, Shadow, Vlana, Kitana, just another weasley, Korinna Myorin, Lily Evans, Olivia, tima, Jacqui, Lai, Von, gigastar9999, Crystal Lily, Princess39391112, selena, Twistie, Shadow Witch, mandraco, Naeginnie6, whisper, Fangboy, Ice Fox, The Red Dragons Order, Nicky, Emerald the Dreamer-Mage, Tvillinger, Shiniagami, Kyohaku Celestiale Vespertina, killaria, brittanie, chip, darrel doomvomit, Principessa, Arizosa, Kay, J. Lynn, AllAboutMe, Emerald the Dreamer-Mage, Jewel of Love, Ice, ~*Crystal Lily*~, Augurey, FawkesnFlame, Lyra, selena, EuGIeBeAr, juzerchik, Kassie, Twistie, kidgrl, blue_angel1204, Michelle Potter, Allocin, Gaheris, enchantress646, QueenOfTheQueer, Moya, me, Amy, AngelStar88, smileygirlo3, A-man, NocturnalFerri, Riauna, Jen, Emerald the Dreamer-Mage, Kiko, Buffelyn, SAKURAnTOKYO, Orange, coolchick207, Phoenix SilverWind, Apollonia, angel, Embyr Black, Madelaine, Time Twins, aisling04, smile7499, Cellphonegirl101, Aali Lyah, Kaori Lily Marie Otome, Sun princess, Starlight Eve, Celtic Ember, Artemis-chan, Pamela, Grayswandir, Chablis Jameson, ice, Joycelene, ME!!!!!;p, Quack Quack 88, K, Otaku freak, MoonlitPhoenix, Maab, C.P., Endriago Luna aka tsuki tatsu, Gia, Tarawen, Moony's Nymph, auora riddle, MegumiFuu, Mayleesa, Phoenix, Shadowdancer, Pampered Tigress, Em, Lila Mae, vmr, and finally Milkyweed  
  
BTW: I got 136 reviewers for that last chapter, yes ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY SIX REVIERS!!! You all have no idea how happy I am, I had no idea there were that many people reading my story WHOA!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
S. L 


	16. Authors Note and Something Extra

Authors Note:

First off I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews and for reading my story. When I first started this out I never dreamt that I would get such a response. And for however slowly I may be (for which I am dearly sorry) I want you all to know that I have not forgotten about my stories, "A Time Out of Memory" in particular. I have already begun to rewrite bits and pieces of the beginning of this story so that I can revisit ideas that I have brought up in the past. As you can tell, this story is drawing itself to a close and I don't want to leave any mentioned ideas unexplained. So hopefully if something has been confusing, it will all be cleared up in the few chapters this story has left. To prove to you that I am still thinking of this story here is a little preview of what I have in mind for the next chapter and hopefully it will set your minds at ease. I'll do my best to get a complete chapter out to you as soon as possible, but in the mean time...

A Time Out of Memory

by S. L

"James?"  
A light laughter flooded James' mind. He remembered that laugh. From somewhere, from sometime... but that was so long ago.

"Come on James!" The sweet voice cooed again, followed by giggles. "Hurry up!"  
"I'm coming!" He wanted to call out to the familiar apparition that danced through his memories, her bright baby curls bouncing off her shoulders. No words could be found though, only silence came from him.

Slowly the voice changed. Instead of the bright cheerful voice it had been, it was now panicked and frightened.

"James?" It called to him. He pushed it away, only wanting to sleep. "Please James!" It was desperate now. "Please!"

Still James resisted, but the force and the need only grew stronger. 

Gradually he felt himself being pulled to the distressed pleas. Until he could almost see the image of the caller.

She wasn't the carefree girl with neatly pinned up curls, but the face was the same, and the eyes... the eyes hadn't changed at all. "James..." she cried, tears falling from those familiar eyes. 

Suddenly he felt himself fall into place. No more was he drifting over himself, trapped within his memories. He was there, with her.

His eyelid's fluttered. "Lily?" He whispered breathlessly. 

She just flung her arms around him.

~

"How are they?" Harry asked distractedly, his eyes drifting towards the window where he could see the Ravenclaw team practicing for their upcoming match against Slytherin.

"Well enough," was what the old man gave in answer, his fingers running up and down the smooth plumage of his phoenix. "James is still pretty weak, but all of the curses have been removed. Susan..."

Swallowing Harry turned to face his headmaster. He looked burdened. "Susan Potter, is stable, but there's nothing else that I can say for sure," Harry winced at this. He hadn't wanted things to turn out this way.

"You did a good thing Harry." His godfather reassured. "You saved James."

Harry smiled bitterly. "He shouldn't have woken me up like that... especially in that situation. James couldn't have known..."

"Hey," his godfather rebuked giving him a stern glance. "That's not your fault, you couldn't have known what was going on. James knew perfectly well what he was doing."

"I still hurt him, and I hurt Susan.," Harry sighed, shuffling his feet.

It had been nearly two days since that dreadful meeting with the Dark Lord. Two dreadful days.

Harry had returned, with the bodies of the three Potters, to find the castle in an uproar over his disappearance. Luckily he hadn't had to face anyone. He was whisked away to the hospital wing immediately to answer questions there. He still didn't know what happened exactly. One moment Daniel had hit him with a curse and the next he found himself being shaken awake by the falling body of James Potter.

What had happened next was not at all pleasant. There was a reason that no one dared touch Harry when he was forced into an unconscious sleep. He'd never figured out the reasons himself, but Dumbledore (the Dumbledore of his time at least,) suspected that Harry built up defenses when he was startled that were ready to be released should anyone try to wake him or surprise him again.

So as Harry had woken up, the unnoticed defenses had been released, hitting anything within his range. Which happened to be all of the Potters and the unsuspecting Dark Lord.

The curses had been no where near enough to stop the Voldemort, but it had given Harry time to take in the situation. To find the dead Daniel and the thankfully breathing forms of James and Susan. He'd apparated away (a useful little trick that Sirius had taught him to get out of tough situations) with the bodies immediately.

By no means had Harry's curses spared his family. They had been completely random, striking out at anything and everything against Harry's will. Harry had been devastated to find that he'd hurt James quite badly and that Susan Potter was in no better shape.

Of Voldemort, they'd heard nothing. Nothing at all, and that was what most unnerved Harry.

"Come on Harry," his godfather sighed pushing him gently. Harry stirred briefly and tore his eyes away from the Quidditch pitch. Unlike the Potters, Harry had returned in near perfect health and it was time for him to rejoin his friends. "Hermoine and Ron are worried sick about you."

This got him up and walking mechanically out the door, not even giving Dumbledore a goodbye wave. Shrugging Craley said goodbye to Dumbledore and followed his godson in his steady march. 

"I should probably be used to this by now," Harry said, not even looking up at Craley. 

His godfather sighed, finding no words to reassure the boy. 

"HARRY!" The familiar cries of his best friends weren't even enough to put a smile on Harry's face as he was rushed by both by his futuristic friends and the Marauders.

Silently Craley sidestepped them all and left his godson to be welcomed alone.

"Harry, where were you! What's been going on?" Sirius demanded, slight worry showing on his face.

Harry ignored him and faced Ron and Hermoine instead who were waiting silently for any reply.

"How was it?" Ron asked in a calm voice, Harry decided that Craley must have filled them in.

He just closed his eyes for a moment in thought. "Bad," he said in a strangled voice that was enough to silence the Marauders.

Now all of them, even Sirius, were silent and solemn. 

"What? What was bad?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Still Harry ignored him. He bypassed the Marauders and caught sight of his godfather disappearing around the next corner, then his eyes flickered back to his friends. "I want to go home." His friends nodded in understanding.

~

"I still don't get it." A voice said behind Harry, nearly giving him a heart attack. He was still very touchy since the night he'd returned and didn't like surprises. Especially surprises that came in the form of an annoying godfather who was even younger than you were.

"Get what Sirius," Harry said breathlessly. He'd been stealing a moments calm in the library after just escaping his friends. He'd thought that he hadn't been followed, but obviously not.

The boy crossed his arms across his chest. "Well last week we all go down and have a nice game of Quidditch then I'm walking back up to the school and you fly by me, on your broom- knocking down McGonagal! You summon the Marauders Map in front of me (something that you shouldn't even know about by the way) and another broom and speed away. 

"Then you, Mrs. Potter, James, and Daniel disappear and the whole school's in a panic. In the middle of the night you guys return, minus Daniel. The Potter's get sent to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey won't let anyone see them, then you get sent to Dumbledore's straight away.

"Now I want to know what's bad."

The boy looked determined, yet hopelessly clueless.

"You want to know what happened?" Harry asked in a low voice. 

Sirius blinked in confusion. "Yeah, that's what I just said."

"I was flying through the school so that I could hopefully prevent the Potter's abduction by the Dark Lord. My Firebolt, is about ten times faster than any school broom so when I got the chance I wanted to use that over the one I had. About the Marauders Map," Harry shrugged. "I just found out and I knew it would be useful.

"As for what happened," Harry lowered his eyes. "I was too late to stop anything and I myself got included in the kidnapping. Daniel died, the Potter's are in a bad state and I got us out of there before I'd be killed as well. Now is there anything else you'd like to know? Or maybe you'd allow me the only bit of peace I've been able to scrounge up since I returned?"

His eyes flashed dangerously, but Sirius shuffled away.

Feeling instantly awful for his reaction Harry sighed and returned to his reading. He tried to tell himself that he was angry because of all that had happened, but he knew what was really bothering him was the parchment that lay open before him. It was the clue to his return home and though he wanted nothing more to be back where he belonged he couldn't help thinking of what he would be leaving behind. If he left, he would never see his parents again save in the dreams where blinding flashes of green light would take their lives away forever.

"But you must leave Harry," a second visitor's voice pierced through the darkness. "You have a destiny still left unfulfilled. Think of what you've left behind and what you have before you." Harry turned to stare into the twinkling and understanding eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "This is your past Harry, you know that you don't honestly belong here."

With a gentle smile, the wise old man placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's time for you to go home Harry." 


End file.
